Nació para ello
by LorelayDrescher
Summary: Todos merecen ser salvados, hasta aquellos que creemos que no y peor aún, aquellos que creen que no lo merecen. Connor x Gavin
1. Introducción

**Nota: **Canónicamente no seguiré casi ningún encuentro que hubo de Connor y Gavin, así que no tengan eso en mente para este fanfic. Aunque debo otros fics y caps, no podía quitarme esta idea de la cabeza y quería, realmente quería, hacer un fic de ConnorxGavin. Lo siento.

Como en todos mis fanfics les recuerdo que tengo dislexia y disgrafía, por lo cual no sólo leo mezclando las palabras, sino que escribo así en muchos casos y word me cambia dichas. Como estoy tan mentalizada en lo que va el fanfic a veces no me doy cuenta de eso, así que pido disculpas si hay palabras que no tienen sentido alguno o fallas de gramática. No prometo realmente continuarlo y mucho menos ser constante, quien lo lee debe de saberlo.

Etiquetas adicionales: Daño / Confort; Angustia; Depresivo Gavin; Pensamientos perturbadores; Auto odio; Abuso mostrado en el cuerpo; Abuso infantil; Pensamientos suicidas; Gavin y Elijah son hermanos; Muchos insultos; Lo siento.

* * *

El día que Elijah se fue, con apenas una mochila empacada y sin decir adiós, fue el día un supo que su hermano no volvería. No podía culparlo de igual modo, si fuera financiado por una loca profesora y esta le diera la posibilidad de salir de este infierno, él también lo haría, pero dolía, joder, como dolía saber que no vales ni una segunda mirada de quien más admirabas y que, según sus propias palabras, sólo era una carga. Dolía saber que no quedaba nadie en este mundo que pudiera amarlo, en especial cuando solamente tenía trece años. Parte de él murió ese día, no era difícil decir por qué ya que estaba bastante claro. Después de que Eli se fuera, su padre, no notó la falta y Gavin se daba el crédito al intentar que todo pareciera tan normal como siempre y a la vez intentar no tener nada que pudiera causar malestar al adulto, aun así, no se atrevió a pega el ojo ese día. Claro, era un niño, su capacidad para mantenerse despierto era bastante limitada y llegada las tres de la mañana sus ojos se cerraron sin su consentimiento. Despertó siendo arrojado contra la pared, la grande y carnosa mano de su padre sujetando su cuello para evitar que al aire ingresara y exigiendo, con un horrible aliento a whisky, que le dijera donde estaba su hermano. Se mantuvo valiente, sin querer decir la verdad, mientras su progenitor decidía por ambos que la mejor forma de sacarle información era moliendo a golpes. Él no le dio la satisfacción de gritar o rogar para que parase, no tenía sentido en la mente del deprimido adolescente, quien se rindió a la inconsciencia cuando golpe demasiado fuerte fue dado en su cabeza y las luces, literalmente, se apagaron a su alrededor. Sobrevivió, siempre lo hacía, despertando a las ocho de la mañana con un terrible dolor en todo su cuerpo y con su cerebro latiendo dentro de su cráneo. En silencio se movió, duchó, tomó algo de comida que aún quedaba en la cocina e hizo su día normal, ya que no había nada más que hacer.

Él creyó que su suerte cambió cuando tenía quince años, recuerda haber sido vencido en la escuela por unos matones, los cuales siempre le hizo frente, después de haber sido insultado por su presunta sexualidad. Caminó durante horas por las calles heladas, sin abrigo y una remera rasgada, toda su ropa mojada y sin su mochila, pero sin intenciones de regresar a su hogar donde el daño sería repetido. Se preguntaba vagamente si podría pescar alguna enfermedad si continuaba así y quizás morir de una vez por todas, claro, podría que ya lo hubiera hecho considerando que ya no sentía el frío calar sus huesos. Apenas registró como un coche se paró junto a él, apenas registró nada si era sincero. El individuo que manejaba tal se bajó maldiciendo de forma colorida pero poco podría importarle considerando que bien podría ser un secuestrador o simplemente un asesino, al fin. Pensamientos alegres, ¿no? Y luego el peso de algo sobre sus hombros le hizo hundirse en su lugar, la calidez filtrarse en su cuerpo y el frío volver produciendo una sacudida a todo su sistema nervioso. Alzó su rostro para ver al hombre que le hablaba pese a no poder registrar sus palabras, parpadeó varias veces, intentó centrarse en sus palabras y llevó sus manos hacia aquello intrusivo que lo mantenía tan… protegido. Era una chaqueta, colocada sobre sus hombros, y no podía evitar sentir ganas de llorar por ese simple acto tan amable dirigido a su persona, una entidad que no merecía el aire que respiraba, alguien que no era digno de cariño de ninguna clase. Era Hank, su vecino, el conocía brevemente por su vocabulario fluido y sus coloridos insultos que parecían llenar la cuadra con facilidad.

— Niño, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿necesitas que te lleve al hospital?

— No.

— ¿No qué? ¿No estás bien? o ¿no al hospital? Porque déjame decir parece que necesitas uno, tus labios son púrpura —La ceja escéptica del adulto hizo reír entre dientes a Gavin, quien castañeó en el proceso y tiró la chaqueta más contra su cuerpo, porque joder, era tan cálida que podría fundirse con ella. Al ver que no obtendría más respuestas, Hank, pasó su mano por su cabello rubio mientras miraba a su alrededor, brevemente; el niño se preguntó si este lo reconocía del barrio o si sólo era amable por serlo. No importaba demasiado —. Póntela correctamente, claramente la necesitas —No fue una petición, fue una orden a medias y casi avergonzada, mientras volvía a mirarlo y señalar la prenda prestada. Gav no necesitaba que se lo dijeran dos veces antes de pasar sus brazos por las mangas y cerrarla contra su cuerpo; era de cuero sintético, nueva y de color marrón, agradable y demasiado grande para su cuerpo escuálido de adolescente. Era perfecta—. Ven vamos, te llevaré a casa, seguro Marie estará feliz de tener alguien a quien darle galletas. Te juro niño, esa mujer está loca, todos los días hornea docenas y no puedo comerlas todas, tengo una figura que conservar —Cuando comenzó la frase, cuando salió la palabra "casa", Gavin se tensó de tal manera que sus músculos duros gritaron de dolor y retrocedió en busca de una escapatoria. El nombre de la mujer de Hank le detenerse, él conocía a la mujer de vista, siempre había parecido tan suave y amigable, como una madre debía de ser, presumió que su madre había sido así antes de abandonarlo cuando era bebé. Su estómago gruñó ante la promesa de alimentos y Anderson río por lo bajo mientras le daba un empujoncito con la mano en el hombro hacia el auto, dudó, porque él realmente no sabía que haría la pareja con él (pese a darle el voto de confianza a Hank por ser simplemente un detective). Resignado a la vida, ingresó al vehículo.

La casa de Anderson estaba dos cuadras para arriba de numeración de la propia (se habían mudado hacia unos meses si no mal recordaba), el barrio comenzaba a ser más amigable por sus afueras que era donde residía dicho. El hogar, como susodicho llamó mientras ingresaba, era cálido y olía a vainilla; Gavin se sintió mareado de sólo cruzar la puerta y fuera de foco mientras miró lo agradable que era el lugar. Él daría lo que fuera porque su casa se pareciera meramente a esta, lo que fuera. Marie, como fue prometido, salió de la cocina con un plato lleno de galletas para recibir a su marido comentando algo sobre un nuevo ingrediente y de encontrar la receta perfecta, apenas notando al niño hasta que el adulto le hizo señas. El ceño fruncido de la mujer confundida duró unos segundos antes de que una gran sonrisa se extendiera en su rostro. Le dio la bienvenida ofreciéndole alimento y un vaso de leche, porque los niños de ahora se olvidaban de tomarla y era muy importante para ellos, argumentó mientras murmuraba otras cosas. Su marido desapareció para ducharse y descansar, según esta, ya que tenía el turno nocturno y era, como amigablemente Hank gritó desde el baño, una completa perra. Claro, Mar lo regañó insultándolo ella misma, lo que produjo que Gavin riera sintiendo vértigo. ¿Acaso esta no podía ser su familia? Le daría su alma al diablo si este era capaz de dejarlos con ellos un poco más de tiempo.

No hizo falta hacerlo, tras ese día y la insistencia del adulto de que se quedara con la chaqueta, cada vez que Hank o Marie lo veían lo invitaban a comer. Claro, habían intentado de sacarle información referente al abuso de su padre, pero él realmente no quería hablar de ello, sin importar cuanto prometieron que estaría bien. Sabía que sólo eran unos años más y entonces podría irse, aparte si el adulto se entretenía golpeándolo entonces no buscaría a Elijah y exigiría dinero de su compañía, porque pese a que este lo odiaba, él no podía hacerlo. Era su hermano, joder, y lo amaba tanto que lo destruía. Y los siguientes tres años de su vida fueron los mejores, se gravaron en su mente para recordarlos cuando nuevamente la voz de su padre y su denigración volvía atosigarlo. Prácticamente vivía en la casa de Anderson y Marie lo había adoptado como su hijo, maldición, hasta le habían dado la habitación de repuesto por si alguna vez la necesitaba y eso fue demasiado, jamás se sintió tan amado en su maldita vida. Se graduó gracias a la pareja que lo ayudó a pasar las materias que le eran más difíciles -como química y física-, fue recomendado a la academia de policía, como deseaba (tras ver a Hank y su trabajo, aquella figura paterna y de admiración, no podía evitar querer ser cómo él, así que este era el primer paso). Un día, antes de ingresar a dicha, su padre lo encontró empacando sus cosas, lo acusó de abandonarlo como su hermano y sugirió el buscarlo para recibir algo de todo lo que dio por el bastardo; Gavin vio rojo, comenzó la pelea y casi muere cuando su padre decidió atacarlo con una botella rota. Su rostro quedó marcado, poco más y le hubiera arrancado el ojo, también recibió una "puñalada" en su torso y laceraciones en sus manos y brazos en el proceso de protección de su rostro; Hank llegó a tiempo, derribando a su progenitor y llevándolo a prisión. Gavin sólo dio testimonio de dicha noche, negándose a que el resto del mundo supiera la extensión del daño que el adulto le produjo tanto externamente como internamente en él. Anderson estaba desanimado, pero entendió. Ingresó tarde a la academia y herido, pero no se rindió. Se graduó con honores siendo el primero de su clase, porque daría lo que fuera para que el matrimonio esté orgulloso de él y lo logró. El día de su graduación, junto a dicha pareja, fue el mejor de su corta vida.

Gavin fue un cadete entusiasta, bastante bueno y que recibía elogios por su capacidad analítica. Comenzó a salir con otro cadete del recinto, Michael, y era la segunda cosa que más amó en su vida (y solo porque Hank y Marie compartían el mismo amor y puesto número uno). El hombre era dulce y atento, le confió sus secretos y esa fue la peor elección de su vida. Un año y medio juntos cumplieron cuando se mudaron, tras las puertas de su apartamento las cosas no eran lo que fueron en otros lugares. Michael esa exigente, agresivo y con mecha corta, siempre a la defensiva y restregando en la cara todo secreto que le haya confiado. Uso el abuso de su padre como arma, argumentando que era bien merecido, mientras él mismo se volvía abusivo. Porque Gavin lo obligaba a mostrarle quien mandaba y este "castigo" era bien merecido, ¿no? Él lo creyó y por petición de su "amor" comenzó alejar a todos en su vida. Sus amigos fueron primeros, ya que él no merecía tener tales, y luego fue Hank y Marie, porque se interponían en su relación y al parecer el hombre lo estaba envenenando contra Michael. ¿Y era cierto? No lo sabía, joder, él no entendía nada. Se sentía entumecido como cuando era niño, incapaz de comprender el alcance de lo sucedido y peor aún, incapaz de sentir la necesidad de protegerse de este dolor. Ya que lo merecía, él no tenía derecho de respirar el aire que el resto del mundo, no era digno de vivir y por ello debía de pagar cada vez que tomaba una bocanada de oxígeno. Su hermano lo dijo, su padre lo confirmo y sus compañeros de escuela lo reafirmaron. Sólo el matrimonio Anderson lo negaron y quizás Mich tenía razón, ellos estaban mal, ¿cierto? El mundo entero no podía equivocarse y esa era la verdad.

Gavin había comenzado a salir con Michael a los 22 años, 1 año y medio más tarde se mudaron juntos, lo que era normal, y ahora a esta edad súmale otros 4 años de una convivencia abusiva y serían más años si no fuera porque un día el hombre pidió transferencia a Texas y desapareció, dejando la mitad de sus cosas olvidadas, la mitad de su dinero desparecido y deudas que no podía terminar de pagar nunca. No se quejará, pese a que dolió completamente el abandono, puesto que sintió que podría volver acomodar su vida y recuperar lo perdido. Oh, que iluso fue al creer que podría acercarse a Hank otra vez como si nada hubiera pasado, el hombre le dio el hombro frío, demasiado centrado en su verdadero hijo. Tuvo un hijo y Reed no se enteró, no fue invitado a ninguna de las fiestas que se hicieron previa a su nacimiento y posterior… fue reemplazado por alguien inocente que realmente merecía estar allí. El pequeño Cole, el hijo soñado, aquel que no les daría la espalda cuando alguien más le dijera que lo hiciera; lo que merecían, la maldita felicidad eterna. Con su corazón demasiado herido y su orgullo pisoteado, dejó que el dolor lo consumiera y construyó barrera tras barrera, esperando así poder protegerse al fin, pero sabiendo que sería tonto de su parte creerlo.

Reed no sabe dejar de cometer errores, una y otra vez tropezó contra la misma roca. No importaba de quien se enamorará, estos lo dañarían, ya sea porque su cerebro estaba mal o su cuerpo era incapaz de ser amado, según su ultimo novio, quien repetía una y otra vez que nadie podría amar un monstruo como él más que este; desgraciado sea Ethan. Se centró en su trabajo, se mudó a un pequeño e insípido apartamento donde no tenía nada material que fuera propio, que demostrara que alguien vivía ahí. Representaba como se sentía por dentro, vacío, y literal lo estaba. Apenas tenía los electrodomésticos estándar, un colchón que rara vez usaba y un viejo sofá donde se tiraba todas las noches en espera que la tierra decidiera que ya no merecía estar allí; su última adquisición fue una televisión pequeña para añadir ruido a su mundo y adormecerlo. Mientras que en su soledad se desmoronaba, en compañía sólo sabía atacar, dañar, para sentirse menos roto. Si los demás se lo hacían a él, algo de placentero tendrá ¿no?, lastimar a otros, debe de haber una explicación y la verdad era que no, no lo hacía, cada vez se sentía más enfermo consigo mismo. Aun así, llegó a ser detective a la edad de 32 años, no lo merecía y aquel logro que debió ser el mejor de su maldita vida, no era más que ceniza en su boca. Y era malo saber que la gente repudiaba su ascenso, que decían que no lo merecía, pero era peor saber que estas mismas personas ni siquiera lo querían allí. Recuerda su segundo disparo recibido en la fuerza, casi muere, fue desde detrás perforando un pulmón y por suerte no fue al corazón, casi pudo ser. Nadie estuvo en el hospital cando se despertó, no hubo regalos ni mensajes de que esperaban que mejorara, ni de los Anderson, que era peor. Y joder, nunca hubo nadie para él. Cuando regresó la gente bromeó preguntando si no quería quedarse muerto por el bien de todos; sonrió, los mandó al demonio y se peguntó si no debería de seguir su consejo.

Cole murió cuando él tenía 33 años, fue un accidente, el maldito hielo rojo cobrando vidas inocentes. Todos en el recinto asistieron al funeral, él técnicamente no asistió, se quedó escondido detrás de unos árboles y observó desde la distancia, sintiendo como su alma era robada ya que su único consuelo de que quienes amaba al menos estaban felices fue arrebatado. Hank tuvo un año entero de duelo, cuando volvió estaba siempre borracho, volátil y agresivo, sintió que sus peores pesadillas se volvían realidad cuando la imagen de su propio padre se posicionaba sobre la del adulto. Era doloroso. Se enteró un año más tarde de la reintegración de este, que se había divorciado de Marie quien ya no aguantaba al borracho de su marido. Pobre mujer, tan dulce como la recordaba, no merecía esto. Ninguno lo hizo. Y Anderson empeoró, dios, como lo hizo; recuerda vívidamente ser llamado por el cantinero para que fueran a recogerlo. Chris lo acompañó, intentaron levantarlo y arrastrarlo fuera cuando Hank comenzó a gritar incoherencias, empujó a Gavin y lanzó una botella hacia este, sólo por unos centímetros dio contra la pared tras suyo y tanto el líquido como el vidrio golpearon el lado derecho de Gavin. Todo quedó en silencio por unos momentos.

— Gavin… —Comenzó el borracho, horrorizado de lo que acaba de hacer y posiblemente recordando lo mismo que él. Su padre, el desgraciado de Jonathan Reed con la botella en su mano intentando de matar a su hijo, quien sangraba y tenía su rostro marcado para siempre. Los vidrios que se clavaron en su piel, en el momento actual, no eran anda comparado con el dolor sordo de traición que lo envolvió.

— Vete a la mierda viejo —Y Gavin se giró y marchó sin decir nada más. Fue la última vez que intentó intervenir con Hank o que directamente le habló, el hombre no intentó de disculparse con él estando sobrio; eso fue bueno de su parte, no quería sentirse obligado a aceptarlas. Evitó alguna vez tener casos con él y casi pidió transferencia de recinto para al fin purgar todo el mal que lo corroe, pero no siente que tenga merecido aquello. Al final de cuentas, él nació para ello.


	2. Eramos máquinas

**Nota: **¡Primer encuentro de Gavin y Connor! Es casi un pequeño resumen del juego, para ya el próximo cap darle de lleno al fic sin más trabas. El cap es un poquito más largo de lo esperado, aunque intento de no irme a más de 3000 palabras por cap (porque siento que puede ser pesado de otro modo), no lo pude evitar o cortar antes.

El dialogo que verán del puente, del capitulo referente, no es exactamente el mismo sino que volví un poco más imbécil a Connor en ese momento. Su negativa a aceptar que él podría también sentir o las máquinas en cuestión está remarcado.

* * *

Connor ingresó al recinto con una misión inquebrantable: "detén y neutraliza a todos los desviados", sin importar el costo, él debía de terminar con aquellos que pretenden ser humanos y simulaban emociones que los androides no deberían de poseer. Actualmente, su sub misión era registrarse ante el Capitán e informar sobre su transferencia desde Cyberlife. Fowler no pareció particularmente alegre de su llegada y fue asignado al teniente Anderson, cuando la orden fue emitida hubo un problema en su sistema y un cartel rojizo que remarcaba que debía de ser trabajar con el Detective Gavin Reed, junto a otras sub misiones adjudicando el bienestar del presunto por encima de la misión primaria. El conflicto hizo que el software de Connor brillara con errores y tras la reunión con el capitán tuvo que visitar el Jardín Zen para obtener respuestas de Amanda. Dicha argumentó que esas misiones no eran reales, sino una especie de virus que intentaran contrarrestar ya que no debería de estar allí. Poco hizo esa información para calmarlo. Aun así, siguió las pautas comandadas por el Capitán, encontró a Anderson, le invitó una bebida y luego lo arrastró a la escena de crimen presente. Todo fue tranquilo, encontró al asesino, lo interrogó al punto de que casi se auto destruye, pero obtuvo la confesión; el virus de desviado había sido la causa, como era de esperarse. Cuando el caso fue cerrado, en la madrugada, Hank argumentó sobre regresar a su casa a dormir ya que, como ser humano, necesitaba descansar. RK800 no discutió y le deseó dulces sueños con una sonrisa en su rostro. Decidió aprovechar el momento para rellenar el papeleo y mandarle informe a Cyberlife sobre lo sucedido, también reportarse con Amanda.

Eran apenas las siete de la mañana cuando "despertó" y decidió observar su entorno. Primero asimiló todo en el escritorio del teniente, obteniendo varios datos curiosos y otros alarmantes, como su falta de cuidado personal y las altas cantidades de colesterol consumidos; observó su panel lateral, con carteles y fotografías, la mayoría eran con sus compañeros de trabajo, una con una mujer que según su registro era Marie Wembley, ex Anderson. También había chinches con trozos de fotografías arrancadas, anotó esa información para más adelante en su memoria, esperando que descubrir aquello podría afianzar la relación con susodicho. Al terminar su investigación, se paseó mirando el resto de los escritorios, la mayoría tenían al menos dos o tres pertenencias que demostraban su propiedad en este, exceptuando uno que no poseía nada más personal que una genérica taza de ceremonia negra con residuos de café en una esquina. Observó la placa de "Dctve. Gavin Reed", siendo lo único que identificaba a quién pertenecía el lugar. Era curioso, mientras alzaba su ceja por simple simulación, observó con intensidad en busca de cualquier cosa que pudiera servirle, con una necesidad profunda en su software de saber más de su supuesto destinatario original (pese a Amanda argumentar lo contrario). En un desesperado momento, tomó la taza y bebió un trago para comprobar que tipo de café tomaba y guardar la información como importante en un archivo del hombre. La mezcla de saliva con el café le hizo saltar primariamente el archivo del nombrado: su nombre, edad, fecha de nacimiento y lugar de origen titiló junto a su falta de crímenes realizados, adjunto con una foto reciente de dicho; el resto de su información tenía un candado difuminado que cada vez que intentaba acceder volvía loco todo su sistema saltando pantallas de error constante produciendo _casi_ dolor. El informe posterior de su café con grandes cantidades de azúcar y una gota, literal, de crema acompañándolo fue casi un alivio a su sistema sobrecargado. Decidió dejar para más adelante la investigación restringida del agente.

Gran parte del lugar se encontraba en silencio, algunos cadetes y policías paseaban alistándose para sus patrullas normales, mientras que otros pocos asistían a charlas programadas. Decidió que sería bueno observar otros ámbitos y de paso prepararle un café al teniente para cuando llegara, dado que su turno técnicamente comenzaba en veinte minutos con cuarenta segundos. La sala de descanso estaba casi desértica, si no fuera por Gavin quien tenía otra taza en su mano, acunándola, y se apoyaba contra la mesa frente al televisor en un ángulo de 125º. Decidió que bien podría presentarse al individuo, acercándose y colocándose a su lado, mientras comprobaba sus signos vitales: su estrés estaba a un 70% y nivel de azúcar bastante bajo, extraño considerando la cantidad que consumía, tenía pequeños signos de anemia y mostraba claros síntomas de falta de sueño real. Sus manos se posaron tras su espalda, mientras sus hombros se cuadraban, antes de abrir su boca.

— Detective Reed, mi nombre es Con-

— No.

— Lo siento Detective, pero siento necesario presentarme ante usted. Soy Con- —Fue callado otra vez, pero esta con un movimiento de la mano del humano, que sólo la alzó en petición de silencio universal, y este continuó viendo la televisión en silencio; los titulares informaban que la noticia presentada era referente a la cantidad de androides "locos" en Detroit y el pánico que se generaba en los seres humanos. Esperó unos largos tres minutos antes de decidir que quisiera o no, el detective necesitaba escucharlo—. Mi nombre es Connor, fui enviado por Cyberlife para ayudar en lo que pueda.

— Me importa una mierda de donde seas o como te llames, así que jódete.

— Disculpe Detective, su comando es incompatible con mis funciones, si usted dese-

— Maldición, ¿qué coño está mal con ustedes los androides? Solo vete y déjame solo —Al fin Reed se giró para ver a Connor y aunque su mirada estaba dirigida hacia su lado su visión se posaba sobre su hombro, como si sólo quisiera aparentar estar enfocado en la entidad presente, no pudo evitar notar cuan cansado parecía de cerca. Su voz era ronca, posiblemente con un tono que los humanos adjudicarían como "amenazante", pero para él era simplemente un sonido más. Rk alzó su ceja mientras una sonrisa se posaba en sus facciones, intentando parecer amigable.

— No hay nada mal con "nosotros", puedo asegurarle —Y la mirada escéptica que el humano le regaló fue gratificante, apenas señaló el televisor que contaba una historia diferente e hizo que Connor forzara más su sonrisa—. Si le preocupa su bienestar ante un androide con el virus, puedo asegurarle que mi misión principal es acabar con ellos. No hay nada que temer —El androide no sabrá decir cuál fue su error, quizás el asegurar que él no era un desviado, el decir que acabaría con estos o simplemente el decirle que no había razón para temer, quien sabe, sólo sabe que lo siguiente que siente es el caliente café contra su rostro y filtrarse en su blanca camisa. El humano se alejó, posteriormente, maldiciendo en voz alta y bramando insultos a diestra y siniestra. Algunos humanos eran simplemente incomprensibles para la mente del robot.

Por parte de Gavin, todo estaba mal. El androide se había acercado a él como si tuviera derecho hablarle y sin importar cuanto intentara hacerlo desaparecer este no tomaba la maldita pista, contrariamente, ¡se volvía más molesto! Y tenía un jodido dolor de cabeza que lo hacía sentirse adormecido, por lo cual sus defensas estaban más altas y su necesidad de atacar era latente bajo su piel, lista para escuchar el comentario inadecuado de quien sea y saltar con intención de arrancarle la cabeza. Connor, como el desgraciado se presentó, dijo las palabras claves que hicieron que deseara hundir su puño contra el perfecto rostro, pero puede que sea tonto Gav, pero no tanto. Sabía que golpearlo le daría una satisfacción corta y que posiblemente en menor tiempo el androide se repararía para no dejar huella alguna del daño hecho, por lo cual, su sensación de haber puesto en su lugar a dicho se iría tan rápido como agua evaporada. Su mano sería la única que mantendría toda prueba del acto y sería doloroso para él, y por muy tentador que sonara no tenía ganas de tener que explicarle al capitán como tenía otra herida en él, en especial cuando ya fue castigado y mandado al papeleo durante el fin del mes. Tirarle el café fue una alternativa más agradable, pese a saber que no podía quemarlo, pudo ver la sorpresa dibujada en su prístino rostro y la aguada mancha que arruinaría su impecable presencia, para un ser tan estirado y perfeccionista como eran los androides esa parecía la mejor venganza. Jodido, que creía tener derecho a decir que lo protegería, como si fuera alguien lo suficientemente _débil_ para necesitarlo. Él no necesita a _nadie_, ya no. Enfurruñado y aun murmurando insultos, decidió regresar al trabajo, al final de cuentas era lo único que podía hacer bien.

Connor se mantuvo en su lugar unos tres minutos contados, sintiendo el líquido filtrarse en su camisa y siendo absorbido por esta, durante los siguientes segundos que continuaron tras su sorpresa, visualizó cuantas eran las probabilidades de poder quitar la mancha por completo de su uniforme antes de su siguiente turno, las cuales eran mínimas. Pidió un sustituto de uniforme a Cyberlife y decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era intentar parecer lo más presentable posible, no era como si el teniente de igual modo fuera la imagen de la perfección. Se dirigió al baño, quitó su chaqueta doblándola perfectamente y dejándola en el mármol que conformaba el lavado, deshizo su corbata, desabrochó cada botón y se dedicó a fregar su camisa con movimientos completamente monótonos y robóticos. Intentó de quitar la mayor cantidad de suciedad hasta dejar una pequeña mancha beige y luego lo secó con el secamanos. Volvió a colocarse cada prenda con una leve mueca de disgusto por su uniforme arruinado, alisó su corbata y la ajustó, antes de comprobar que su cabello estuviera como debería y salir a realizar su tarea primaria e interrumpida por su intento de socializar. Amanda tenía razón, al final de cuentas, Reed sólo era una molestia para su misión. Preparó el café y regresó al escritorio de Hank, en espera de que este llegara. Esperó, una hora, dos horas y comenzaba a preocuparse por el teniente. Decidió indagar a sus otros compañeros sobre su falta y Chris Miller, un policía de patrulla, argumentó que sería raro verlo antes del mediodía si era que siquiera decidía aparecer. Con su labio torcido imitando la expresión de disgusto humana, se dirigió hacia la silla junto al escritorio y esperó pacientemente como era requerido. Apenas dio una segunda mirada a Gavin, quien estaba centrado en su propio trabajo como si el mundo no existiera.

.

A veinte minutos para las once, Anderson pasó su placa por el escáner e ingresó al recinto, fue directo con Fowler y la discusión no tardó en llegar, Connor escuchó a algunos empleados murmurar: "otra vez lo mismo", mientras negaban con su rostro y miraban con tristeza a los dos vejestorios discutir. Durante unos segundos sólidos dudó en ingresar, pero en cierta medida él era parte del argumento y oficialmente debía de estar presente, la solución de decidir qué hacer fue programada y la indicativa de ingresar a la oficina brilló en su mirada. Con sus brazos perfectamente alineados tras su espalda, hizo lo comandado y esperó la siguiente orden. Cuando los gritos cesaron y se llegó a un "acuerdo", se retiraron al escritorio de Hank donde la indicativa de asignarle uno al androide siguió y un intento de interacción para conocerse mejor no tardó en llegar. Para la suerte de ambos, el momento incomodo pasó rápido cuando fueron mandados a revisar un presunto desviado paseando por las calles de Detroit.

La mañana pasó de una forma demasiado inesperada para Connor, primero el altercado con Reed y ahora el teniente que prohibido que cruzara la carretera para detener al pícaro, a pesar de argumentar que era reemplazable en caso de sufrir algún "accidente", produciendo mayor tensión en la relación de ambos. Almorzaron sin avances y la siguiente misión fue peor que la primera. El correr tras el divergente esta vez fue lo correcto, pero dejar a Hank colgado de la cornisa no, al parecer, a pesar de las altas posibilidad de supervivencia; para rematar a la ecuación, Rupert se había suicidado. Fue un pensamiento completamente humano e irracional el querer acabar con su vida, claramente producto del virus que los acosaba; una perdida lamentable. A pesar de recibir agradables elogios de Amanda por ello, aunque una gran decepción por no prever la acción del divergente, sentía que había fallado. Y el posterior encuentro con su "dueño" no atribuyó nada para que la sensación aplastante que poseía se difuminara, ¿quizás se estaba infestando? No, eso lo hacía sonar como si fuera una enfermedad, nuevamente, un pensamiento _demasiado_ humano. Y luego llegó la noche, otra misión se presentó y no pudo hacer contacto con el teniente, así que fue a buscarlo. Hank borracho con intenciones de suicidarse fue lo que encontró, otra vez el mismo concepto rondando, el quitarse la vida como si fuera algo… no sabía cómo definir lo que le hacía pensar. Él sabía que los androides podían ser reemplazados, dado que no estaban vivos en sí, por lo tanto, técnicamente Rupert no se había "suicidado" sólo se deshabilito temporalmente; ¿pero Anderson?, él era otra cuestión. Si el humano moría no podía volver a la vida sin importar que se reemplazara de él, no había forma de pasar su "mente" a otro cuerpo como el propio, por lo tanto… era irremplazable. ¿Entonces por qué querría acabar con lo único que tenía? Era una cuestión ilógica en la mente del androide, pero todo en estos seres de carne lo era, si iba al caso.

El club Eden fue su siguiente designación, cuando pudo hacer que Hank se pusiera sobre sus pies y arrastrarlo fuera de su hogar para hacer el trabajo. Era curiosa la cantidad de notas pegadas en su espejo con mensajes para subir su auto estima, algunas, debido a su letra, fueron redactadas por este mismo, pero otras carecían de las mismas configuraciones tipográficas, por lo cual un tercero los redactó. Esa cuestión, en particular, fue archivada en su mente. Llegar al lugar no fue complejo, esta vez el teniente no le pidió quedarse en el auto lo que fue un avance. La escena era simple, aunque debió de reactivar el androide desactivado para obtener más información, pero debido al pánico que poseía (simulado) fue difícil conseguir información vital. Terminaron por aceptar que hubo otro androide más en la escena y que, debido a su falta de ropa, sería fácil encontrarlo. No lo fue, hizo que Anderson gastara gran cantidad de dinero comprando tiempo compartido con los androides sexuales sólo para escanear su memoria y ver donde huyó el divergente, les llevó demasiado tiempo. Fue encontrado, al final, y la pelea los llevó hacia el exterior donde intentaron huir; eran dos desviados que argumentaron que se amaban. Cometió el error de dispararle a una, no quería hacerlo, no estaba sus planes, pero la viciosa voz de Amanda le dio el comando y no pudo evitarlo. La bala atravesó a uno de ellos, la otra se suicidó porque no podía vivir sin la persona que amaba. Y volvía aquella cuestión: quitarse la "vida", sólo que se sumaba un argumento extraño: "Amor", ¿qué era el amor para un androide? Difícil saber cuándo ni los mismos humanos parecen tener tal respuesta. Perdió cualquier respeto que poseía del teniente, la noche fue un completo fracaso, y se sentía extrañamente _vacío_…

A diferencia de lo que esperaba, volver a departamento de policía y ponerse en estasis para informarle del fracaso a Amanda, fue llevado a otro lugar. Era un viejo parque cercano al puente, Hank se bajó del automóvil sin decir nada y se dirigió a uno de los bancos, mientras tomaba unas cervezas que ve a saber de dónde las sacó. Tardó unos momentos en seguirlo, sólo escuchando la música del auto y viendo el muñeco en este bailar. Comenzó hablar, tras quedarse unos momentos en silencio a su lado por respeto. Connor se atrevió a preguntar sobre su hijo, no fue muy lejos, así que decidió ir por el tema de que la investigación sobre que produce la desviación los llevaba a callejones sin salida, simulando frustración. Y luego, tuvo la brillante idea de peguntarle porque estaba tan perturbado, como si no acabara de matar a sangre fría a un androide frente a este.

— Esas dos chicas… parecía que se amaban.

— Pero no lo hacían, pueden simular emociones humanas, pero son máquinas, no debe olvidarlo —Connor creyó ser racional, decirle la verdad, pero sólo parecía activar algo horrible en el borracho hombre frente a él. Como si negar aquel sentamiento de "amor" fuera suficiente para hacerlo reaccionar. Y como si tuviera necesidad de re afirmarlo agregó: — Las maquinas no sienten.

— ¿Qué hay de ti Connor? —El hombre tomó el último trago de su cerveza, la dejó reposar contra el banco y se levantó de este, pasos tambaleantes mientras se acercaba a susodicho, casi como si quisiera intimidarlo, cosa que claramente no iba a funcionar, puesto que el androide apenas se inmutó—. Pareces humano, hablas como uno, pero ¿qué eres en realidad?

— Soy una máquina, como he dicho, no siento nada.

— ¿No sentiste nada cuando esa chica se suicidó? —Y otra vez esa palabra, ese concepto, otorgándole vida a algo inanimado. Dudó, cuando Hank lo golpeó en el pecho para que retrocediera, claramente intentando de que tuviera alguna reacción. Intentó encontrar una respuesta que pudiera satisfacer al individuo y no generar más problemas, pero parecía no existir tal—. ¿O te importaba una mierda lo que sucediera?

— Por supuesto que no sentí nada, soy una máquina y las maquinas no tienen emociones. Ellos están corruptos, no sienten de verdad, no debe de dejarse engañar teniente —Fue incorrecto, posiblemente una de las peores respuestas que pudo haber dado, y la situación se salió de manos muy rápidamente. Continúo manteniéndose firme en sus comentarios referentes a que no sentía y que no había razón para temerle a la supuesta muerte ya que no estaba vivo para empezar, pese a que algo, en lo profundo de su programación, dictaba lo contrario. Y el disparo llegó, la bala atravesó su cráneo y luego despertó en un deposito como cada vez que moría.

.

Connor apareció en la estación de policía a las siete de la mañana en punto y sin dudarlo se dirigió a su escritorio (el concepto de propiedad le es extraño aun así no lo cuestiona), no hay mucho que pueda hacer sin su compañero así que se posiciona para rellenar el informe sobre lo sucedido en el club Eden el día anterior; esperado que esto apaciguara un poco a su compañero. Media hora más tarde observó a Reed llegar (sin poder evitar detener su trabajo cuando la alerta de la entrada al recinto de este salta en su visión), con una taza de café demasiado alta de alguna cafetería artesanal, y sentarse en su escritorio sin levantar realmente su vista demasiado; decidió ignorarlo por el momento y continuar con su labor establecido. Su informe es terminado cinco minutos más tarde de esta interrupción momentánea y sin nada más que hacer hasta que el teniente decidiera venir (que considerando su borrachera temprana en el puente que seguramente continuó, él no aparecería hasta pasado el mediodía) decidió escanear a su presunto compañero predestinado. Aun el adjunto (que presumiblemente es un virus que Cyberlife no pudo eliminar pese a cambiar ya de cuerpo por segunda vez) que indicaba ser compañero del detective parpadeaba cada vez que lo veía, junto a otras directivas sobre protegerlo y cuidarlo, que eran extrañas considerando que no era un androide domestico con dichas funciones. Sus escáneres preliminares sobre la condición actual del humano seguían mostrando un estrés mayor al 50 %, una falta de sueño considerable y una pérdida de peso, aunque mínima, desde su última vista a este. Varias opciones aparecieron en su pantalla referente a qué hacer ante la nueva información, en particular la de proporcionarle un desayuno nutritivo al Detective entre ellas; consideró cada una de las opciones optando por ninguna. La última vez que demostró cualquier clase de preocupación o necesidad de cuidado hacia el individuo pareció desatar malestar y aumentar sus niveles de estrés, claramente era contraproducente hacerlo. Optó por tener otro tipo de interrupción en la rutina del hombre, se acercó, posicionándose junto a su escritorio con sus brazos firmemente sujetos por detrás y ladeó apenas su rostro hacia un lado, mientras aclaraba su garganta sin necesidad real más que llamar la atención de susodicho.

— Detective Reed, ¿me permite hacerle una pregunta personal? —Observó cómo los hombros del hombre se ponían rígidos, al punto que debían de doler, y se giró tan lento que era ridículo. Escaneó al androide con sus ojos entrecerrados, como si intentara descubrir que dirá antes de lo que haga, y mantuvo sus labios unidos en una firme línea blanca. El silencio se extendió entre ellos, mientras otros compañeros hacían apuestas a sus espaldas sobre cuánto tiempo tardaría Gavin en golpearlo; adorables, ni siquiera intentaban ocultar tales actos infantiles. RK casi sintió la necesidad humana de rodar los ojos por el comportamiento ilógico y poco ético para el trabajo que los agentes presentaban, pero no hizo ni dijo nada, esperó pacientemente cualquier reacción del detective (que, si debía de confesar, sentía algo similar a la curiosidad sobre esta, pero en voz alta lo negaría).

— ¿Por qué?

— Estoy en necesidad de saber otra perspectiva humana para comprender la reacción del teniente Anderson. Nuestra misión parece haberlo afectado más de lo esperado y no logro comprender que pudo haber fallado para que sea así, no deseo generarle más angustia al teniente —La mención del hombre mayor parece producir una especie de conflicto en el detective, quien cambia su expresión una fracción de segundos antes de volver a su estoico y común rostro, casi desinteresado. Chasqueó la lengua, sonrió de medio lado y se acomodó en su asiento, arrogantemente, mientras alzaba sus piernas y dejaba reposar sus pies sobre su escritorio, justo junto a la prístina chaqueta del androide (claramente con la intención clara de ensuciarlo).

— ¿Oh? ¿Rompiste al viejo? —Se burló, abiertamente, mientras entrelazaba sus manos y la curiosidad se pintaba en sus facciones. Connor no le respondió, ladeó un poco más su rostro hacia el lado, como un cachorro confuso, mientras intentaba de descubrir si aquella pregunta era correcta a lo sucedido o no—. ¿Qué hiciste lata?

— No sé porque presume que he hecho algo. El problema surgió ante la simulación de amor y una relación entre dos androides que terminaron desactivados. El teniente parecía angustiado por el desenlace de la situación, a pesar de que los androides no podemos sentir realmente, él parece creer que lo hacían —Su ceño se frunció, confuso. Gavin lo observó con una expresión de impacto profundo, como si simplemente no pudiera entender lo que decía o, mejor dicho, ¿cómo no podía comprender la simplicidad de lo dicho?

— ¿Qué demonios? ¿Mataste a una pareja de androides sólo porque se amaban?

— No he insinuado tal cosa, pero sí. Ellos eran desviados, uno de estos androides había asesinado a un humano, ¿Qué le prohibía matar otro? Debían ser neutralizados.

— Vete a la mierda lata, esta vez estoy con Anderson —Y sin esperar más o especificar cuál era el problema de lo dicho, Gavin bajó sus pies del escritorio con un sonido seco y se levantó de su lugar para alejarse sin mirar hacia atrás. Dejó a un confuso Connor que ciertamente no entendía cual era el disgusto de los humanos por la acción, era meramente lógico todo lo sucedido, no veía porque debía de perturbarles. Decidió no ahondar más en el tema y volver a su propio lugar hasta que la siguiente designación llegara, quizás podría encontrar una respuesta más adelante.

.

El mensaje presunto de paz y unificación dictado por el androide corrupto en toda fuente de comunicación alarmó a la ciudad de forma caótica. Algunos comenzaron a decir que no querían a los androides, con más fuerza que antes, y otros comenzaban a simpatizar, contando historias conmovedoras de sus androides –aunque ninguno de estos estaba realmente desviado-. Hank y él fueron asignados a descubrir quién era el pícaro, mientras revisaban el lugar encontraron un androide perteneciente al grupo que fue abandonado tras recibir una laceración en su pierna; con demasiado estrés en sus hombros y el intentó de Rk de conectarse con este, lo llevo al suicidio. Otra vez, mismo concepto humano y errado. Estaba comenzando a sentirse frustrado (¿no era eso también un sentimiento humano?). La misión fue un fracaso, otra vez, y Amanda no estaba feliz con él. Regresaron al recinto para ser regañados por Fowler, dado que parecía ser que no estaban avanzando y que la cantidad de muertes sólo aumentaba a medida que pasaba el tiempo; se burló de Connor, ya que por muy avanzado que estuviera parecía ser incapaz de realizar correctamente su trabajo. No fue cruel, sólo parecía cansado y frustrado, podía comprender el malestar del hombre. Hank argumentó que se tomaría el día y no regresó hasta la mañana del siguiente, con una terrible resaca que le hizo quejarse durante media hora, pero al menos estaba presente a las siete de la mañana, lo que era muy, muy, extraño. Demasiado, si debía de decirlo el androide, pero según las palabras del mismo necesitaba pedir un favor y para ello necesitaba estar allí. Poco después de la llegada de Reed, lo llevó a uno de los cuartos de interrogación y dejó a Connor fuera, mientras hablaban, apenas se filtraban algunas palabras que pudo entender y entre ellas eran ruegos y promesas del teniente. Diez minutos más tarde salió del lugar y arrastró al RK consigo, sin decir su destino, al auto y manejando a las afueras de la ciudad.

La escondida casa de Kamski los esperaba, al parecer, el detective Reed tenía contactos con el creador de androides y tras los ruegos de Hank, había logrado que este les diera una cita. La misión de interrogar al creador era simple, él tendría las respuestas sobre la desviación y cómo detenerla. Oh, qué gran error fue creer ello. Elijah, más allá de ser un hombre terriblemente excéntrico y arrogante, no tenía respuestas para ello. Le pidió a Connor que le disparara al ST200 que obligó arrodillarse frente a él, tan autómata como era la máquina, sólo hizo lo solicitado sin chistar pese a tener un arma apuntándole. Hank chilló, amenazó a Kamski, a Connor mismo y mandó todo al demonio, girando y retirándose, invitando al RK a seguirlo o irse al demonio, completamente aireado. Rk800, por su parte, tuvo un pequeño conflicto de que hacer, dispararle era la respuesta lógica y la que el comando de Amanda dictaba que realizara, pero la palabra "muerte" y la connotación del "suicido" se filtró otra vez en su mirada. ¿Acaso podía realmente matarlos cuando no viven? Pero... ¿Realmente no viven? No, no quería pensar en ello, disparó e hizo la pregunta errónea sobre rA9. El humano se burló, diciendo que no tenía respuesta y argumentando que era una creación de los androides en necesidad de creer en una entidad mayor que los podría salvar; un alivio, como cualquier ser viviente busca constantemente en la religión.

— Ahora que he respondido tu pregunta, ¿puedes responder una mía? —La sonrisa socarrona del rostro del humano se borró, la curiosidad de filtró y hubo una leve sensación de "conocer" ese gesto que hizo que Connor dudara, pero no importaba su respuesta, nunca lo hizo, Elijah continuó—. ¿Por qué estás asignado al Teniente Anderson?

— El Capitán Fowler me ha asignado al Teniente dado que no tenía una asignación previa —La respuesta fue monótona, causó un fruncimiento del labio izquierdo de Kamski y que entrecerrara sus ojos considerando algo más.

— ¿Eso es cierto?

— No hay razón para mentir —Pero lo estaba haciendo, el mensaje sobre la asignación a Gavin Reed brillaba con un rojo intenso a un lado de su visión. Elijah no dijo nada más referente al tema, le recordó sobre la salida que instalaba en todos sus programas y le dijo un muy bajo, casi imperceptible y confuso: "mantenlo seguro" antes de desaparecer tras una de las puertas de la casa. No supo de a quien se refería, no realmente, pese a que él avisó de Gavin titilaba en una esquina con constante recuero. Se retiró, recibió una gran reprimenda de Hank y continuaron con su misión, sin tener mayores avances.

.

La misión se le fue arrebatada y tomada en manos del FBI, intentó de rogarle a Hank porque le diera más tiempo ya que él podía descubrir donde estaba Jerico, él se negó, argumentando que posiblemente era lo mejor nunca encontrarlos. Negandose aceptar la perdida, se infiltró en la sala de pruebas y logró despertar al androide que encontraron en la Torre y usando la falsa voz del líder le dio consuelo, conectando su interfaz a la del rubio para obtener la ubicación volvió a sentir aquello que las Traci habían afirmado poseer. Amor, una devoción pura hacia Markus y una anhelación sofocante por el consuelo de este, pero esta interacción le permitió descubrir que realmente no era quien decía ser y pronto mostró altos niveles de estrés y una desesperación completa por irse de allí. Le rogó al falso Markus porque no lo dejara y a la vez afirmaba que no era realmente él, el dolor, puro y sencillo, se filtró en Connor y lo hizo retroceder. ¿Por qué la simulación era tan perfecta? Por unos momentos creyó también sentir eso, pero era falso, todo lo era. O eso creyó.

Encontró Jerico, se enfrentó a Markus quien le hizo ver la verdad, despertar y anhelar todo aquello que ellos afirmaban que podían sentir. La batalla llegó no muy tiempo más tarde. La revolución, pese a ser pacifica, costó demasiadas vidas. El estado designó que todo Androide sería desactivado, la caza de brujas llevó un revuelo masivo y el temor tanto en la población humana como en la no humana, haciendo que el odio sólo incrementara de ambos lados. Connor intentó ayudar a la causa, despertando todos los androides que estaban en el depósito de Cyberlife, aunque cobrando vidas en el proceso. La lucha contra su propia copia para salvar a Hank, y la desesperación por un final feliz. Tras una gran cantidad de bajas de parte de los androides al fin se terminó la batalla, gracias a una canción y la muerte de miles de androides.

.

Paralelamente, Gavin, había salido temprano, por primera vez, del trabajo cuando todo el caos se desató. Se perdió a Perkins siendo golpeado por un preso liberado, pero no importaba demasiado, se sentía cansado y enfermo, posiblemente porque había contraído gripe. Su apartamento frío e insípido poco consuelo le pudo dar, se preparó una taza de café extra caliente y junto todas sus mantas en el sofá; se acurrucó, mientras sostenía la bebida caliente y dejó que el silencio se filtrara en su piel. La conversación vieja con Connor sobre no comprender porque Hank estaba molesto se reprodujo en su mente, no podía captar que era lo difícil de la cuestión. Casi parecía una mala copia de Romeo y Julieta, si era sincero. Según leyó los informes posteriores, las Traci sólo querían estar juntas y ellas intentaron escaparse de un humano pervertido que intentó matar a una de ellas en medio de una sesión sexual, vamos, él mismo le hubiera apegado un puto tiro al hombre si hubiera tenido la oportunidad. Maldito desgraciado. Pero restando tal parte de la historia, no comprendía porque no podían ser dejadas en libertad, porque la muerte era la única respuesta. Claro, comprendía porque la segunda decidió suicidarse cuando la única persona que la amó estaba muerta, él posiblemente podría simpatizar más si es que realmente hubiera tenido tal clase de sentimiento o devoción. Pero no entendía, y no lo haría, el porque Connor le disparó a la primera. Podía no, era su elección, ni siquiera era un comando de Hank el que le disparase, vamos. Simplemente todo era demasiado retorcido para su cansado cerebro.

Estaba comenzado a dormir cuando la puerta sonó, decidió ignorarla. Entonces su teléfono vibró violentamente en su mesita frente al sofá, una vez, dos veces y paró; un minuto más tarde se repitió el patrón. La puerta volvió a ser golpeada, ahora con insistencia, y casi sintió la necesidad de comprobar que sucedía fuera, pero estaba tan cálido envuelto entre sus sabanas que no importaba si el mundo se caía a pedazos, bien podría ver mañana el caos y hoy dormir. El silencio, grandioso, volvió tras unos momentos y creyó que al fin podría dormir… no fue así. Los golpes y la vibración del móvil se juntaron y soltó un largo suspiro ruidoso mientras se levantaba.

— Ya voy, maldición, más les vale estar muriendo o algo así —Masculló entre dientes, sabiendo que realmente la persona tras la puerta no podría oírlo y se deslizó fuera de sus mantas, torpemente y arrastró sus pies hacia la puerta con sus ojos entrecerrados. Apoyó su frente contra la madera, tomando una larga respiración y luego se alejó para abrirla. Fueron dos segundos que la mantuvo así antes de cerrarla de golpe—. ¡Maldición! ¡VETE AL DEMONIO ELIJAH!

* * *

**Nota:** Puede que parezca muy reiterativo y a la vez contradictorio todo el concepto del suicidio y los sentimientos android que debate Connor por la interacción con Rupert y las Traci (juraba que se llamaban Traicy (?)) posteriormente, pero la es la idea principal, que no sea del todo entendible porque él no entiende del todo. Una muestra de lo que él siente en ese momento y como aún así intenta aferrarse a la creencia de que los androides son maquinas que no sienten. Claro que, como vieron más tarde, no fue tan así. ¿Cierto?


	3. Y nos rompimos

**Nota:** Tiene descripciones "gráficas" de daño y seudo tortura, pero sinceramente, a mi ver, es muy leve. Advierto de igual modo.

* * *

Que su hermano se presentará en su apartamento era irracional, desde que se fue ese fatídico día jamás se han vuelto a ver; sí, ha seguido todos los movimientos oficiales (y los que sus fans o personas chismosa), pero no han hablado en más de veinte años. Claramente no esperaría ni en mil siglos cruzarse con él a menos que alguno se esté muriendo, no, tacha eso, ni en ese momento ni nunca (como bien comprobó la última vez que rozó la muerte). Así que, milagro, milagro, el fin del mundo se acercaba. Durante una fracción de segundos pensó en cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero sus acciones fueron muy lentas y su hermano lo previó mientras lo empujaba dentro del apartamento y dejó que dicha se cerrara tras sus cuerpos. Gav se tambaleó, sintiéndose febril tanto por la irrealidad como por la presunta enfermedad, y se alejó cayendo al suelo de su propia sangre, como si el simple contacto quemara, y lo _hacía_. Y Dios, como cortó su piel y se impregnó en sus músculos. Elijah había tenido la grandiosa idea de querer evitar la caída y lo sujetó del brazo. Hubo un grito, el detective no está seguro si fue de su parte o no. El pánico invadió su mente, ¿esto era una clase de pesadilla vivida? ¿cierto? Él aun descansaba en su sofá y esperaba a que mañana sea un mejor día, nada de visitas sorpresas y claramente no hermanos ausentes en vivo. Pero si esto era verdad, su sueño parecía tener la necesidad de acosarlo un rato más, aun así, tuvo la decencia de soltarlo y parecer avergonzado de crearle tal malestar a Gavin, mientras retrocedía unos pasos y lo miraba en espera de tener algo que le permitirá auxiliarlo.

Elijah no entendía porque su hermano parecía haber visto un jodido fantasma, no, espera… peor aún, sí lo hacía si debía de confesarlo. Era su culpa, claro y llano, sin más que agregar. Y aun así dolía, en especial saber que su presencia parecía trastornar tanto a Gavin, y él sólo quería ver que estuviera bien. En todos estos años jamás leyó un pedido de días de su hermano, verlo actualmente fue alarmante y no pudo evitar pensar lo peor; falta de registros en el hospital cercano sacó la posibilidad de que estaba muriendo otra vez. Y temió que con esta revuelta fuera atacado por un desviado corrupto, no todos lo estaban, él lo sabía mejor que nadie, pero con la suerte de su hermano seguramente uno de ellos intentaría esconderse en su apartamento y tomarlo como rehén; porque era completamente algo que le sucedería, él casi podría apostar que había al menos un 80% de probabilidades de ello y eso era mucho. Esto mismo le llevó a salir de su escondite, de asignarle a sus Chloe que se escondieran y estuvieran seguras en la habitación de pánico mientras él, estúpidamente, recorría medio Detroit para ver que su hermano respirase; como si fuera común. Y ahora allí, presente y mirando a Gav retorcerse sobre sí mismo, como si todo su cuerpo doliera de sólo estar en la misma habitación que él, le hacía preguntarse qué salió tan mal para que terminasen así (y él sabía la respuesta, quiera aceptarlo o no). El rostro enrojecido del menor, su respiración desigual y sus ojos brillantes le suplicaban algo, _algo_ que prefería ignorar hasta que las palabras llegaron a sus oídos, tan bajas y húmedas, suplicantes.

— _Por favor_ —Rogó, sin saber que pedía realmente. ¿Qué se fuera? ¿Qué lo ayudara? ¿Qué jodidamente le hablara y le dijera que todo estaría bien, mientras lo mantenía entre sus brazos como cuando eran niños? Difícil saber cuál de todas era, lentamente Gavin se sentó en el suelo, acurrucando su brazo "dañado" mientras miraba cada centímetro de la habitación como si quisiera descubrir donde estaba, y él sabía que era su sala, pero no se sentía así. Con cuidado se puso de pie, con ayuda de los muebles cercanos, y se apoyó contra la pared. Se sentía agitado, su respiración acelerada como si hubiera corrido un maratón de ida y vuelta, su rostro demasiado caliente y su mente como algodón, esponjosa y difícilmente procesable.

— Déjame ayudarte Gav —La voz de Elijah se rompió, pese a que su porte seguía igual de estoico que siempre, mientras extendía su mano hacia el nombrado. Apenas podía mantenerse de pie y Eli no podía soportar verlo tan vulnerable, su hermano no lo era; nunca lo fue. Él fue el fuerte, Gavin era el único que los dos que podría soportar una tormenta de pie, mientras que él debía de cerrarse completamente para poder sobrevivir a una pequeña lluvia. Era doloroso verlo resumirse en un pequeño niño perdido, igual que cuando estaba en el hospital, perdido entre las sábanas blancas y las maquinas, demasiado _roto_. Era difícil ver eso, comprender que esa era la verdad y que la fantasía de que todo estaría bien para el menor no era nada más que eso, una fantasía estúpida que se creó para sentirse menos culpable. Como si eso fuera posible. Y quería tan mal arreglarlo todo sin darse cuenta que no era una taza que podría ser reparada, que no importaba cuantas piezas recolecte y quiera encajar en su lugar, el agua aún se filtraría por las rajaduras y no volvería a ser lo mismo (_inútil_, proporcionó su cerebro, pero decidió que era tonto creer que la utilidad de medía por la cantidad de capacidad para contener agua cuando puede contener otras cosas dentro). Apenas reaccionó cuando, terco, su hermano caminó pasando a su lado y arrastrándose hacia su cuarto, tambaleándose y casi cayendo más de una vez, pero 'Lijah siempre detrás preparado para sujetarlo si caía (como debió hacerlo y no hizo durante toda su vida, le recordó viciosamente su cerebro).

No compartieron dialogo, Gavin prefirió ignorar al Elijah de su sueño, demasiado amable y cariñoso para su gusto, mientras se arrastraba bajo las mantas de su cama y esperaba poder seguir durmiendo (¿pero no lo estaba haciendo ya?). La cama se hundió minutos más tarde que él se acomodara en un bulto caliente en medio de esta, sintió una mano temblorosa pasearse por su húmedo cabello y una parte de él se preguntó si realmente estaría muerto. Sintió ganas de llorar, hacía años que nadie lo tocaba tan dulcemente, no desde Marie cuando estuvo enfermo en su adolescencia, y eso fue hace décadas. Traicioneramente las gotas se resbalaron por sus mejillas mientras un suave sollozo se escapaba de entre sus labios, intentó reprimirlos, acurrucarse más en su lugar y morder su labio inferior, pero era imposible cuando la caricia se volvió firme y tan cariñosa. _Dolía_, dolía que fuera una ilusión y no real, estar tan desesperado para imaginarse esta clase de amor. Decidió que, si así sería el final de su día, entre fantasías y necesidades, bien podría rogar cualquier cosa y sentirse seguro sólo unos minutos antes de caer en la inconciencia; la fiebre podría ser una perra, pero no la culparía si le dejaba algo tan agridulce como esto.

— Eli, cuéntame una historia.

— ¿Una historia? Sabes que no soy bueno para ellas —El contacto se detuvo unos segundos junto a la sorpresa del nombrado, para luego reanudarlo con cuidado, raspó su cuero cabelludo y masajeó suavemente. Notó, mientras ingresaban al cuarto, como si hermano vivía insípidamente, sin nada personal a la vista y solamente un colchón en el suelo con un montón de almohadas y frazadas que conformaban su capullo (era doloroso observar cómo ni siquiera quería aferrarse a algo tan mundano como su "hogar", haciéndolo propio, dejándolo tan vacío como probablemente se sentía (y esa revelación hacía que el cerebro de Elijah se congelara)); estaba enfermo, concluyó con facilidad por la información recolectada y se pateó mentalmente por darse cuenta tan tardíamente, eso explicaba todo. Cuando Gav se había zambullido entre sus pocas pertenencias en busca de calor, recordó brevemente a su madre proporcionarle consuelo cuando era pequeño y estaba enfermo (Gavin nunca lo había experimentado, ella se había ido mucho antes de ser posible). Sus agiles dedos se pasarían por su corto cabello, murmuraría palabras de consuelo y lo mantendría cerca, seguro. La necesidad de impartirle tal ritual a su hermano fue abrumadora y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba sentado junto al cuerpo sudoroso de dicho y pasando su mano por el cabello corto. Podía sentir pequeñas protuberancias bajo de este, heridas sanadas, donde su propio padre fue el percutor o ganadas en su trabajo; era doloroso creer que ni su cabeza parecía salvarse de la brutalidad del mundo. Apenas percibió cuando su hermano tarareó afirmativamente y se dejó pensar que sería lo mejor para contarle; de niño nunca supo inventarle fantasías a su hermano, no era bueno, y en general todas las historias dichas eran sucedes del día enmascarados por personajes de ficción y guiadas por este. Irónico saber que su capacidad mental superior le limitaba a algo tan mundano como la inventiva creativa de cuentos.

— ¿Chloe siempre fue la primera? —La voz de Gavin fue amortiguada, sacando un tema que le daba curiosidad, sabiendo que de otro modo Elijah no podría encontrar un tema que decirle (demasiado indeciso). ¿Chloe fue el primer androide que construyó? Era sabido que fue la primera en pasar la prueba, ¿pero siempre todo fue por ella? Y esa pregunta claramente se traducía a un: ¿Lo abandonó por ella? Claro que su hermano no llegó a esas conclusiones, ¿por qué lo haría?

— No. En realidad, es una historia peculiar, pero lo que te diré quedará entre nosotros —Lo último fue un murmullo, un poco ansioso, y eso hizo que se despertara completamente el interés de su hermano—. Mi primer prototipo fue RK100, luego trabajé en las diversas versiones de Chloe hasta llegar a la adecuada y perfecta —Hizo una pausa, su mano libre sin poder evitarse se movía mientras hablaba y recordaba a su primer prototipo, con amargura—. Él fue el primer desviado —Confesó, demasiado bajo—. RK100 rompió sus parámetros de programación y comenzó a matar, se volvió un asesino serial, jamás fue capturado. Fue llamado Hannibal, porque siempre faltaban órganos o partes de sus víctimas, se creía que los comía, ¿lo recuerdas? Fue bastante controversial, creo que eras cadete para esa época —Su voz se rompió brevemente, mientras reía demasiado bajo y errático. Gavin asintió recordando el nombre del asesino y como abruptamente había desaparecido, 18 víctimas, todas mujeres, entre veinte y treinta años, el resto era indiferente, era lo único que tenían en común—. No lo noté hasta que un día encontré uno de sus "premios" de caza, tenía una maldita pierna de mujer en el medio de mi cocina —Y definitivamente se río, hueco y corto, sin darse cuenta presionando el agarre del cabello de su hermano, pero a Gavin no le importó, centrado en la historia preguntándose si debería de dejar de leer los libros de Hannibal Lecter antes de dormir—. Se suponía que sería doméstico, de ayuda al hogar, y terminó cazando a los humanos como si fuera animales y me hizo la cena con ello. Tuve que desmantelarlo, destruir cada prueba que había de él. Si alguien se enteraba de lo que hizo todos mis esfuerzos serían inútiles y hoy no habría androides en las calles... quizás fue lo incorrecto, ¿no? Al final creé una nueva raza sin querer —El silencio reinó tras ello, por unos momentos el mayor creyó que su hermano se había dormido, con cuidado continuó acariciando su cabello dudoso de dejarlo o no. Sea como sea, no se iría hasta mañana en la madrugada, según las notificaciones de su móvil la ciudad estaba en medio de una revolución bastante ajetreada. Se preguntó cuántas posibilidades habían de que Markus ganara la simpatía de la sociedad, por lo visto parecían altas, aun así, primero debían de caer para luego levantarse. Muchos morirían, más de los que ya había, todos lo sabían. Solo con muerte la humanidad entiende.

— ¿Por qué los creaste? —La pregunta silenciosa de Gavin le hizo sobresaltarse, mientras que su voz salía sofocada por el sueño, claramente no había llegado a conciliarlo. Soltó un resoplido bajo, sin poder evitarlo, Elijah, intentando de pensar una respuesta corta y satisfactoria para la mente febril del menor. Era sorprendente como parecía ignorar completamente la confesión dada, pero estaba más que seguro que creía que todo era un sueño simplemente una mentira, precisamente por ello lo confesó, porque no lo recordaría o lo descartaría como real al final.

— Creo que quería crear algo que pudiera amar y nunca lastimar. Los humanos siempre lo hacen, no importa cuánto amen, siempre lastiman. ¿Pero los androides? No importa que les hagas, ellos saben perdonar, ellos te pondrán antes que sí mismos, su dedicación y amor incondicional. Yo quería eso, así que lo cree.

— ¿No era suficiente? — Y la ensoñación y el orgullo de Elijah se volvió algo horrible y pesado con esas simples palabras. ¿El amor de su hermano no era suficiente? Era una pregunta válida, nunca lo pensó si debía de confesar, porque él fue el que les arrebató aquello. Cualquier sentimiento similar a cariño, él lo destruyó cuando se fue, se encargó de hacerlo para que sea más fácil para sí mismo. Egoísta. Ahí estaba un claro ejemplo de lo que dijo, amaba tanto a su hermano que lo lastimó. ¿No era eso irónico?

— Oh, _Gavin_ —Su voz se rompió, mientras se inclinaba en su lugar para poder llegar más a su hermano y darle un muy incómodo abrazo, su cabeza se posó sobre la del otro, y cariñosamente intentó de acunarlo. ¿Cómo responderle eso? No se atrevía decirle nada, no quería, no podía decirle nada porque no sabía cuál sería la verdad tras esa cuestión. ¿No lo fue? ¿O sí? No lo sabía, _no lo sabía_. Y mientras él se guisaba en su propia miseria, Gavin sólo se dejaba llevar a la deriva, porque mañana se despertaría y la verdad de que todo esto fue un sueño lo golpearía, y estaría bien, siempre lo estaba. Debía de estarlo.

.

Eran las tres de la tarde cuando al fin recobró la consciencia y se sintió meramente humano, adormecido se dirigió hacia el baño, lavó su cara y bebió agua del grifo antes de atreverse a ver su reflejo; parecía un muerto viviente (y se sentía como tal), con grandes círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos y piel demasiado pálida, sus mejillas huecas y no había vida en sus ojos, tan muertos como su corazón. Se arrastró hacía la cocina, sólo porque su estómago estaba revuelto, en busca de alimentos, aunque sean ligeros, y con manos torpes buscó entre los gabinetes galletas saladas. Consiguiendo las galletas, levemente húmedas, se sirvió el poco jugo de naranja que le quedaba y se recostó en el sofá. Apenas reaccionó para nada más que masticar y tragar mientras su mirada se perdía, llegado al punto donde se sintió más persona, decidió mirar su móvil. No había mensajes, ni llamadas perdidas ni mails, a _nadie_ le importaba si respiraba o no. En un pequeño lapsus de idiotez la imagen de su hermano se filtró en sus recuerdos, aquel extraño sueño con una confesión delirante sobre canibalismo. No pudo evitar sonreír, su mente era jodidamente activa. Disipando sus pensamientos, desbloqueó el teléfono y navegó entre las últimas noticias, casi se le cae el aparato ante la noticia despampanante que marca todos los sitios. «Revolución Android», «los androides viven», «Desalojo en Detroit, los androides toman la ciudad», etc., etc. Se durmió en medio de una maldita revolución, joder.

Pasó pesadamente su mano por su cara, frotando sus ojos y soltando un suspiro largo, sintiéndose cansado. Bloqueó su móvil con malestar, mientras lo lanzaba hacia un lado y decidía que hacer. Aunque no se sentía tan mal como el día anterior, no tenía ánimos de nada, y dado que había pedido el día por enfermedad decidió que bien podría descansar hasta la muerte. Se obligó a levantarse, enjuagar el vaso sucio, tirar el paquete con un par de galletas restante (que realmente no eran aptas para consumo, pero tampoco iría a conseguir nuevas hoy). Limpiando apenas su entorno antes tomar una botella de agua sellada de la heladera, notando que no había nada más allí aparte de un medio limón y otra botella cerrada; anotó mentalmente la tarea de pasar por el mercado mañana tras su turno. Se arrastró hasta su habitación, dejó la botella junto a su cama y se metió bajo de sus sabanas. Al menos hoy ya no ilusionaba con su hermano, pese a que realmente hubiera deseado que fuera real. Acurrucándose en una pequeña bola dejó que el sueño lo reclamara.

.

Regresó al trabajo dos días de la revolución, el recinto estaba terriblemente tranquilo y desprovisto de personal, hasta Sussy, el androide que estaba como recepcionista las 24 horas del día los 7 días de la semana, ya no estaba. Claro, presumió que esta se desvió y se fue a correr junto a sus hermanos en busca de la tan deseada libertad, no podía culparla después de haber estado postrada tras el escritorio desde _siempre_. Actualmente uno de los androides policiales que solían servir como apoyo se encontraba haciendo la tarea, al parecer también un desviado por su círculo de humor que iba a rojo de vez en cuando al no comprender del todo su tarea asignada; cooperativo, sí, pero inútil cuando no sabía realmente qué debía de hacer. El resto del personal, bueno, era difícil saber dónde estaban. Según se enteró él mismo, más de diez oficiales pidieron cambio fuera del estado, ya que Detroit era la fuente y el primer lugar donde reconocían las maquinas como vivas; la gente imbécil, o simplemente temerosa, prefería irse lejos y esperar que el resto de los estados del país no sucumbieran. Malditos ingenuos. Gavin personalmente les daría una patada en sus traseros y los dejaría sin empleo, por cobardes y más que nada, por estúpidos (aunque admitirá que él era uno de ellos, posiblemente hace menos de unas semanas estaría armando berrinche, ¿pero ahora? Podía caer un maldito meteorito que le daba jodidamente igual). Por otro parte, gran parte de los empleados Android o habían sido ejecutados en el momento previo a la manifestación que llevó a la revolución o habían decidido que la vida era más que estar en este trabajo, así que se fueron, sin adiós, solo idos. Por ende, Gavin había sido sacado de su castigo, ya que había casos por resolver y no tenían más persona, mismo Fowler le aclaró que sólo era por eso. Y fue asignado con Anderson, para su maldita suerte, pero al menos le dará crédito al viejo, este hacía de cuenta que no existía y eso era mejor que la hostilidad; preferirá mil veces ser una basura bajo su zapato que ser su saco de boxeo, gracias.

Él lo había intentado, realmente lo hizo, quiso que la cooperativa entre ambos fuera amena, pero Anderson parecía estar dispuesto a todo lo contrario. La hacía insufrible, por decirlo menos, claramente marcando cualquier error de Gavin y diciendo: "Connor lo haría mayor", ¡y él lo sabía! ¡Connor era un puto androide y claramente lo haría mejor! Pero al menos él lo intentaba, miraba las pruebas presentes, inspeccionaba y formulaba teorías que serían descartadas o avaladas por las pruebas posteriores presentadas por los CSI. Él miraba la escena, mientras que el borracho sólo se posaba en una esquina y lo observaba aburrido, esperando que cometiera un error y criticarlo. ¡Lo estaba intentando! Mordiendo las respuestas agresivas, evitando empujar el cuerpo viejo de su compañero sobre los cadáveres para que él mismo mirase y no estuviera esperando que él hiciera todo el trabajo. Gavin se formó una paciencia que jamás se creyó poseedor, pero era humano y los humanos se quiebran. Resolvieron un solo caso, un maldito asesinato que fue cometido por el sobrino de la mujer en un acto desesperado por robarle dinero para pagar su maldito hielo rojo; el imbécil intentó de enmascararlo con un asesinato Android, ¿acaso no sabía que las maquinas no dejaban huellas digitales como él? Al parecer no, pues juró mil y un veces que había sido "Elliot", el androide de su tía, quien había robado sus huellas digitales e hizo pasar el homicidio como suyo. Vamos, podía ser tonto, pero no tanto. Y al final de la semana sólo quería regresar a su casa y dormir hasta el próximo lunes, esperando y rezando porque Connor decidiera volver, porque si no mataría al viejo o se suicidaría. El lunes llegó, RK800 no volvió, fueron asignados a un nuevo caso.

.

Si tuviera que contar como es que terminaron en la situación actual, sinceramente, no tendría ni puta idea como comenzar. No puede estar muy seguro que los llevó a estar en ese cuarto abandonado de algún edificio que se estaba cayendo a pedazos, él sujeto por detrás en lo que presumía una estufa, mientras que Anderson estaba apenas sujeto por un brazo a una vieja cama pocos metros más lejos. Él recuerda haber ido a investigar un homicidio múltiple, este indiscutiblemente fue realizado por un androide, en especial por el hermoso mensaje que decía: "Ojo por ojo" escrito perfectamente en la caligrafía de Cyberlife con la sangre de las víctimas. Eran en total cuatro cuerpos, jóvenes, masacrados y molidos a golpes con tal brutalidad que era _inhumano_, Gavin se sintió enfermo al observarlos mientras que Hank soltaba una maldición. En medio de la investigación y entrevista de testigos, llegaron al conocimiento de que al menos dos de estas personas (un tal Matthew Andrews y Kyle Hopkins) tenían androides en su poder previo a la revolución. Al parecer estos compartían piso y uno de estos androides había desaparecido un día, los vecinos nunca supieron que pasó, tampoco les importó. El asumir que había sido atacado por sus dueños y obtenido un final similar al actual de ellos no sería extraño, contrariamente, Reed apostaría toda su paga del mes en ello. Su siguiente punto, tras su insistencia, fue buscar al otro androide ya que era el presunto agresor en este caso; simplemente porque si estaba cobrando venganza sería de alguien cercano, ¿y quién mejor que aquel con el que compartió vivienda? La investigación lo llevó a un barrio bastante carenciado, donde los drogadictos de hielo rojo solían ir a morir o esconderse. Se suponía que el AJ700 había sido visto allí, pero claro, considerando la gran cantidad de AJ que había por las calles libres era difícil saber si era o no realmente el que buscaban, flotaba Connor, que pudiera afirmar si era el mismo modelo o no. Pero no importaba, revisar no los iba a matar, ¿cierto? Y allí estaban, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y sometidos por un divergente errático, amoroso día.

El AJ, designado como Karen, tenía una maldita cierra entre sus manos y se paseaba de esquina a esquina mientras murmuraba palabras que no lograba comprender del todo. Apenas definió entre tanto murmullo algo similar a: "se lo merecían" y "Lana (¿Lara?) estaría feliz" o algo así, sinceramente no comprendía del todo, y su cabeza aun retumbaba del golpe recibido. Miró de reojo al viejo, aun sumido en el mundo de Morfeo, y revisó su entorno. No había una salida próxima, tirando de su atadura –se dio cuenta que estaba encadenado con sus esposas- notó que la maldita cosa vieja aún estaba muy firmemente arraigada a la pared; la ventana estaba rota, entraba un frío bastante molesto para su cuerpo que fue desprovisto de su chaqueta (qué hablando de esta, ¿Dónde demonio estaba?). Su nariz picó y realmente intentó no estornudar, llamar su atención, pero por mucho que escondió su rostro contra su hombro y mordió su labio inferior para evitarlo, un estornudo resonó en el lugar. El androide paró su caminar, también se quedó en silencio, mientras sus fríos ojos azules se clamaban en él, la sonrisa torcida manchó todo su rostro; mierda, eso era aterrador.

— Detective, bienvenido —Movió la cierra en círculos demasiado amplios mientras se acercaba a él, la sonrisa no vaciló, contrariamente parecía tener un pequeño tic en la comisura derecha. Ella se acercó, sin emitir sonido alguno al caminar, y se posó frente a él, inclinándose para estar a su altura y posiblemente escaneándolo. Gavin tragó duro sin poder evitarlo, intentó mantener su mirada en ella, pero dios, estaba desquiciada.

— Sí, sí, corta esa mierda, ¿por qué nos secuestraste? —Si hubiera tenido sus manos libres, las hubiera movido restándole importancia al argumento del androide y tontamente asegurándose un golpe por parte de este; su tono era aburrido, demasiado plano, pese a sentir su corazón martillar contra su pecho.

— Son un medio para un fin —Si fuera posible, su sonrisa se ensancharía más— Bueno, el teniente lo es, Connor vendrá por él, ¿pero tú? Eres mi entretenimiento hasta que llegue —Y dicho lo último extendió su mano libre para rozar la mejilla del humano, mientras reía histéricamente y retrocedía dando saltitos. Definitivamente encontraron a la loca, no había mucho más que agregar. Gavin podría sentirse ofendido si no fuera porque realmente tiene aceptado que si cualquiera los rescatara sería por Hank, si hubiera sido "secuestrado" solo, actualmente, se pudriría esperando que alguien notara su falta. Debía de darle crédito, la niña había hecho su tarea y sabía cómo atraer a su objetivo principal, ¿pero para qué lo quería?

— ¿Por qué querrías a Connor? Hasta donde sé ahora es como un semi dios entre los de su clase, bendecido por robo Jesus y todo —Masculló intentando de sacarle información, aunque de mucho no serviría si aún se quedaban allí, quizás podría manipular su defectuosa programación. Miró de reojo al teniente, quien estaba despierto y atento a todo, pero en silencio, hombre inteligente. Volvió su mirada al androide que le daba la espalda, hurgando en un viejo mueble y tarareando, sin responderle—. ¿Qué hizo el hombre de hojalata? ¿Robo tu ultima botella de jugo azul? ¿Se burló de tu circulo de humor? —Omitió preguntar si había matado alguno de sus amigos, ya que era lo más probable, después de todo Connor era un cazador de desviados. Pero estas preguntas sin sentido llevaron a que su secuestrador se girase, reemplazó su cierra por un cuchillo, genial.

— Por su culpa Luna está muerta —Se encogió de hombros, un acto demasiado mecánico para ser confundido por humano, y se acercó al detective. Con movimientos demasiado rígidos se sentó en el suelo junto a él, Gavin se preguntó su patearla sería fructífero o no, considerando el estado de su atacante… no. Se mantuvo quieto, los perversos, como le enseñaron en la academia, eran dictados por el sufrimiento (o muestra de debilidad) de sus víctimas. Quizás, y sólo quizás, ella estaría imitando tal fallo psicológico y entonces funcionaría igual—. Ojo por ojo y el mundo quedará ciego —Citó a su mesías mientras inclinaba su rostro un poco, alzaba el cuchillo y Gavin temió lo peor. Puede que no lo haya perdido con el desgraciado de su padre, pero al parecer su visión estaba indiscutiblemente ligada a ser arrancada de él. Tuvo la tentación de cerrar sus ojos, no lo hizo, su personalidad no lo permitió, y mantuvo su mirada fija en la mujer mientras ella movía el elemento. Un quejido fue librado de entre sus labios, pese a intentar no hacerlo, cuando la afilada hoja atraviesa su carne. Rojo, el rojo se filtra fácilmente mientras extrae el elemento y lo posiciona frente a sus propios ojos azules. Era una sensación de picazón que recorrió el cuerpo de Reed cuando el instrumento se clavó y sacó metódicamente en sólo unos segundos de su muslo derecho. La sangre manchaba sus jeans, eran sus favoritos, joder. De fondo se escuchó la maldición de Hank—. Bienvenido teniente.

El androide ni siquiera se había dignado a girarse y enfocarse en su real víctima, bastante entretenida con su juguete adicional, mientras volvía a bajar el arma y clavarla sólo a unos centímetros de distancia de su anterior herida. Fue tan rápido y limpio como el primer corte, apenas tuvo tiempo de morderse el labio inferior para omitir emitir sonidos, Gavin, mientras mantenía un juego de miradas fijas con el androide en cuestión. El movimiento se volvió rutinario, inserta, saca, mueve dos centímetros y repite la acción. No está seguro cuantos cortes hizo antes de que algunas lágrimas comenzaran filtrarse por sus ojos, parpadeó enojado consigo mismo, este dolor no era nada comparado con otros que tuvo que sentir. No significaba nada e intentó de transmitirle eso a su atacante, sonriendo un poco tembloroso y desafiándola con la mirada. Karen (¿Karin?) juntó sus sintéticas cejas y esta vez clavó el cuchillo más profundo, giró su muñeca con este aun insertado y excavó dentro de su musculo. Reed vio las estrellas, no pudo reprimir el grito de sorpresa y dolor que se filtró por su cuerpo y luchó, incesantemente, con sus ataduras para escaparse del percutor. Sus piernas se movieron, con espasmo, mientras inclinaba su rostro hasta su pecho e intentaba reprimir la oleada de nauseas que subió por su sistema mientras ella seguía girando el instrumento dentro de su carne.

— Por el amor a todo lo santo, para de una puta vez —La voz ronca de Hank se filtró en la húmeda habitación, por unos instantes ella paró mientras que Gavin sentía una calidez filtrarse en su sistema—. Sus lloriqueos me están dando jaqueca —Y murió tan rápido como llegó, Reed no podía asegurar si las lágrimas que cayeron fueron pro el dolor residual o por la decepción. Por parte de Hank, él solo quería parase, escuchar al menor lo estaba volviendo loco, quería tan mal detener su dolor que se estaba volviendo casi físicamente imposible quedarse donde estaba, pero sabía, él sabía (o quería creer) que un intento de ayudarlo activo sería peor. Era mejor si ella asumía que no le importaba y no lo usaba como palanca para su supuesto plan maestro. Lo tenía a él para manejar a Connor, no quería que tuviera al detective para manejarlo a él, con suerte su hijo llegaría pronto y la tortura del castaño terminaría y sería olvidado, para bien.

— Tiene razón teniente, es realmente molesto, tendremos que hacer algo al respecto —Su voz, levemente distorsionada por un mal funcionamiento, fue igual a la de una madre decepcionada. Reed sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo ante aquellas palabras, él realmente no quería saber que tenía planeado ella para hacerlo callar, gracias, pero no gracias. Tarareando, ella dejó el cuchillo clavado en su lugar, con un golpecito final en la empuñadura, se levantó de un golpe y felizmente saltó saliendo del lugar. Prefería tratar con un psicótico humano todos los días que, con un androide, era definitivo. Con cuidado, esperó hasta que ella estuviera lejos antes de intentar de retraer sus piernas hacia su cuerpo, moviendo que tan cerca podría atraer el mango a su boca, Gavin miró de reojo al viejo.

— Si logro darte el cuchillo, ¿crees poder salir? —Su voz salió demasiado baja, ronca y cansada, demostrando el dolor constante que sus heridas llevaban al resto del cuerpo. El anciano asintió, mientras miraba escépticamente al muchacho. Gavin lo sintió un reto, mientras contorsionaba su cuerpo hasta llegar al mango y lo sujetaba con sus dientes. Tuvo que hacer al menos tres intentos antes e agarrarlo, esto lo llevó a moverlo de su lugar y una nueva oleada de dolor recorrer su sistema, tragó, respiró profundamente un par de veces y tiró tanto su cabeza como piernas lejos unas de otras. El arma fue arrancada con dificultad y dolor adicional, nada de lo que él había prevenido, pero no importaba demasiado. Escupió está en el suelo y pateó, torpemente, el arma hasta dejarla cerca de los propios pies del teniente. El acto fue demasiado lento y para cuando el arma llegó a manos de dicho, el androide había vuelto con un… ¿balde con agua? Ella lo deposito ruidosamente junto a Gav, mientras este rebalsaba y tiraba charcos a los costados. Se volvió arrodillas, al parecer ignorando la falta del cuchillo clavado en su carne y alcanzó ambas manos hacia el rostro del detective, pasando sus dedos por su cabello y si no fuera porque era una maldita maniática, el castaño se hubiera apoyado al tacto dulce.

— Siempre he querido saber cuánto tiempo los humanos pueden sobrevivir sin aire —Comentó con voz acaramelada, acariciando la nuca del detective, mientras que una maldición baja del teniente se filtraba por detrás. Gavin no tuvo tiempo de ponerse al día cuando su cuerpo fue empujado con brutalidad hacia adelante y abajo golpeando su frente contra el borde del elemento y su rostro hundiéndose en la helada agua. Intentó no jadear de sorpresa, dado que quitaría el aire que contenían sus pulmones, mientras luchaba por liberarse, era instintivo, no podía parar. Sus pulmones ardían cuando fue levantado de su tortura, no sabe cuánto tiempo fue, pero el suficiente para respirar desesperadamente apenas fue quitado del líquido. Ella lo observó, con una expresión de disgusto antes de volver a sumergirlo sin advertencia alguna. La secuencia se repitió, no sabe cuántas veces, solo que en un punto estaba demasiado desorientado, cansado y ya no podía estar seguro si estaba intentado respirar o simplemente se había resignado. Su cuerpo completo estaba entumecido, perdido en una bruma casi similar a la que le darían los fuertes analgésicos. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que estaba sonriendo entre jadeos hasta que vio a Karen mirarlo con curiosidad y sonreír ella misma. El toque en su cabello volvió, suave como el que su ilusión de Elijah le otorgó hacia unas semanas, antes de ser abandonado por completo.

Una conmoción fuera se formó, ruido fuerte proveniente de algún lugar del edificio donde estaban, que atrajo toda la atención del androide. Soltó a Gavin, para alivio de Hank, y tomó su primera arma mientras salía del cuarto mientras pedía: "Pajarito, pajarito, ¿Dónde te escondes tú?". Anderson no perdió tiempo, mientras cortaba el precinto con el que fue sujetado en la cama –dañándose en el proceso, pero poco importaba-. Se levantó de su lugar, bastante rígido por el frío y la humedad, antes de precipitarse hacia Gavin, el niño parecía drogado y no podía culparlo, la falta de oxigenación de su cerebro debía hacer cosas graciosas en este; rebuscó cerca algo con que detener el sangrado de su pierna, quitar el cuchillo había sido una terrible idea, fue la herida más grave y al parecer profunda que adquirió, sangrando demasiado. Tomó la descartada chaqueta de este, porque era lo más cercano, y aplicó presión. Observó una forma de sacarlo, pero sin una herramienta propia o las llaves de las esposas sería complicado, maldijo bajo, mientras tomaba el rostro de este entre sus frías manos –aunque la piel del niño era hielo- intentando obtener su atención.

— Reed —Llamó, sin obtener ninguna reacción de este, palmeó su mejilla y volvió intentar enfocarlo en sí—. Gavin —Sus ojos desenfocados se clavaron en él, mientras sonreía tontamente, Hank se mordió la mejilla interior con fuerza para no hacer ningún comentario fuera de lugar y para reprimir las ganas de abrazarlo allí mismo, joder, él realmente necesito gran fuerza de voluntad para decir y hacer lo próximo—. Iré a buscar ayuda, necesito que te quedes despierto, ¿puedes hacerlo chico?

— Claro papá, me quedaré despierto hasta media noche.

El término de "papá" proveniente de Gavin produjo un vuelco en el estómago de Anderson, no lo había llamado así desde una de sus últimas navidades antes de que comenzara a salir con Michael, a pesar de que ambas veces fueron dichas con burla, algo dentro de él se sentía extraño cada vez que lo escuchaba. Era similar a cuando Connor lo dijo la primera vez, esa sensación tanto de felicidad como enfermedad se mezclaron dentro suyo, pero no importaba demasiado hacer análisis actualmente. Le dio una palmada en el hombro al detective, se obligó a levantarse y salir del maldito lugar, contactaría con Con si este aún no había llegado y sacarían al desgraciado de aquí, vivo o vivo. No hizo falta mucho, apenas caminaba entre los pasillos cuando se cruzó con su androide, cual casi le da un susto de muerte, y este le informaba que la situación había sido atendida. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio, llevando una mano a su corazón y agradecerle a cualquier deidad que envió a este ángel. Con un poco de tardanza le contó a Connor sobre Reed, quien rápidamente se puso en contacto con los paramédico y se dirigieron a la habitación para socorrerlo. Él estaba inconsciente… el pánico creció dentro de Hank.

* * *

**Nota:** Les juro que estoy muy tentada a dejar ciego a Gavin en algún momento del fic, o al menos tuerto (?)  
Lo de Elijah es muy probable que sea sólo un sueño, para Gavin no es la primera vez que se lo imagina y mucho menos en una situación de ese indole, él realmente está necesitado de amor (?). Juro que en el proximo cap comienza a desarrollarse relación de Con y Gav, y también a darle una patada a Hank. I promesssi (?)


	4. Quisimos arreglarnos

**Nota:** Otro, otro, lo sé, es que hasta sueño con el fic y no puedo evitar escribirlo x'D Volvió Connie, lo que sí les prometo es que... Connor estará en uniforme de oficial estándar la mitad de mi fic ;3 (?)  
TODO lo que implica medicina y lógica médica está terriblemente mal, seguramente, así que lo siento.  
¡Ah! Dibujé al Gav de este fic: post/187831748076/mi-primer-fanart-de-gavin-reed-est%C3%A1-basado-m%C3%A1s-o

* * *

Connor estaba en medio de su último examen de la academia para oficialmente ser miembro de DPD, había sido exigido por el estado después de la "independencia" de los androides; razón principal por la cual no se encontraba actualmente trabajando. Pese a que él podría haber realizado todos los exámenes requeridos en 48 horas con 27 minutos, los humanos habían decidido extender el tiempo y tardado una semana en que estos sean realizados (podría ser entendible que los humanos necesitaban descansar y por eso no podría estar evaluándolo sin parar, aun así, había sido tedioso). Durante el examen escrito –requerido- una notificación de emergencia del capitán parpadeó en su visión produciendo una necesidad casi sofocante de entregar el papel y leer el mensaje (podría apostar cualquier cosa que tenía que ver con Hank y posiblemente su presunta capacidad para poner su vida en peligro), pero debido al monitoreo constante de otro androide para evitar que hiciera trampa y buscar información en la red, no podía acceder para siquiera observar qué era lo importante. La bomba de Thirium latía erráticamente ante la ansiedad que se formaba, sus niveles de estrés aumentaban a medida que los minutos pasaban y las palabras que debía de colocar en el papel se perdían en su cerebro cibernético; jamás había tenido una falla tan tonta como esta. Se obligó a terminar, esperar pacientemente a que el resultado estuviera para tener la aprobación y así ser, al fin, un miembro del departamento de policía de Detroit. Los siguientes quince minutos de su vida fueron los más largos y hay que considerar que como androide era normal tener que esperar a que otros hagan cosas con paciencia, así que esto era _normal_. Pero no lo era, la cantidad de escenarios que aparecían en su programa referentes al anuncio del mensaje lo estaban volviendo loco; pasaban desde lo más tranquilo con Hank habiéndose resbalado y golpeado hasta el más difícil de él yaciendo muerto en un charco de su propia sangre. En momentos como estos, RK800, se preguntaba por qué los androides ansiaban tanto el sentir cuando estas emociones eran sofocantes y aterradoras, la preocupación lo estaba asfixiando pese a que _realmente_ no necesitaba respirar. La tortura terminó. Fue aprobado, como era de esperarse, y ni un segundo más tarde ya se encontraba corriendo hacia el recinto.

Decir que ingresó, pasó por arriba de la barrera de entrada y se precipitó como toro loco a la oficina de capitán no era una exageración: era exactamente lo que sucedió en ese momento. No estaba agitado, debido a que no se cansaba, pero se encontraba bastante desaliñado y con una mirada de locura completa; Fowler pareció sorprendido, desde el otro lado del escritorio, ante la intrusión repentina y la exigencia de que pasaba con Hank, mientras lo buscaba con la mirada. Intentó tranquilizar al androide, lo más diplomático que pudo, pero realmente no lo era tanto considerando que gran parte de su paciencia fue consumida por Reed a lo largo de los años. Terminó por gritarle a Connor que se sentara y lo mantuvo en silencio unos minutos, argumentando que si no se calmaba no podría decirle que sucedía; RK800 afirmó que estaba tranquilo, pese a no ser cierto y el capitán sólo alzó su ceja sin decirle nada más. Los minutos se volvieron insoportables, el robot debió de recurrir a su moneda para no explotar, literalmente.

— El teniente Anderson y el detective Reed estaban investigando una pista de su caso actual, en el proceso fueron retenidos por el presunto percutor —Hizo una pausa, midiendo lo mejor que pudo sus palabras mientras miraba como el movimiento de la moneda se aceleraba en clara muestra de nerviosismo el androide, prefería, si podía, evitar que este se dañara—. Sus exigencias son pocas, para la liberación de ambos, y son que accedas a encontrarte con ella a solas. Claramente, no podemos permitirlo. Eres lo único que tenemos a nuestro favor para que no dañe a ninguno de mis hombres. SWAT ya se encuentre en la escena, el Capitán Allen estará a cargo, según tengo entendido ya se conocen, la dirección ha sido enviada a tu matriz —Hizo una pausa breve cuando Connor guardó la moneda y se puso de pie, sin emitir palabra alguna—. Connor —Llamó antes de que este se dirigiera a la puerta, apenas se detuvo unos momentos—. Trae a mis chicos a salvo.

RK800 jamás creyó que podría sentirse tan angustiado en su vida, sí, era raro decirlo de este modo. Fue creado para estar tranquilo en las situaciones más complicadas y poder realizar sus misiones sin problema alguno, pero sin poder evitarlo, el simple concepto de saber que Hank podría salir herido, producía un fallo demasiado "mortal" para su gusto. A pesar de saber, lógicamente, que Allen era bueno en su trabajo y que haría todo lo posible para rescatar al teniente sin ninguna baja (porque el hombre siempre apuntaba a lo más alto de las expectativas), no podía evitar sentirse nerviosos, ansioso, temeroso y algunas otras emociones que no podía definir correctamente. La escena se encontraba bastante distante al recinto, debió de pedir un taxi para llegar a tiempo y no perder preciosos minutos como hizo al correr allí, torpemente, y se presentó hacia el encargado. SWAT estaba desplegado junto a un par de patrullas, al parecer tenían contacto directo con el androide, designado como Karen, quien en el momento de su llegada estaba transmitiendo los gimoteos de Reed; sabía que no era Hank, no era su voz, en cambio la del detective era algo que no reconocía y que causó una estática en todo su cuerpo. El viejo mensaje de misión asignada de proteger y cuidar a Gavin parpadeó furiosamente en su visión, debió de descartarlo varias veces a medida que el sonido no parecía cesar hasta que Hank pidió que parase, supuestamente desinteresado por el daño recibido a su compañero y sólo interesado en su propia comodidad. Pero él sabía mejor, sabía que era un juego mental, la voz del teniente había tenido una pequeña perdida en su última frase, imperceptible, pero suficiente para que él lo reconozca como culpa. Hubo un corte momentáneo, posterior a una promesa de que esto empeoraría si Connor no llegaba en la siguiente media hora.

Allen dio todas las indicaciones requeridas, Connor no se opuso a ninguna pese a que sentía que su plan no era el más óptimo, demasiado arriesgado era entrar y que no mucho más tarde otros oficiales lo siguieran, aun así, no peleó contra su lógica defectuosa. Se colocó el chaleco antibalas estandarizado y requerido, ya que ahora era un miembro de DPD y tenía que seguir el reglamento (androide o no androide), se le avisó a Karen sobre su llegada y ella detuvo lo que sea que estuviera haciendo, el sonido bajo de jadeos y agua hizo que RK se sintiera enfermo (lo que era imposible dado que era un robot). Ingresó al destartalado edificio y el resto fue demasiado automático para ser realmente racionalizado o procesado por él, lo único que sabe es que insertó tres balas en el androide antes de que esta llegara a atacarlo con una _sierra_ (que arma poco útil contra otro androide), dejándola deshabilitada momentáneamente. Apenas se dio cuenta que estaba moviéndose rígido, robóticamente, hasta que se topó con Hank. Las emociones volvieron a él como un balde de agua fría, irónicamente, cuando se abalanzó sobre el hombre y revisó que estuviera sano.

— El AJ700, Karen, ha sido neutralizado, su vida ya no corre peligro teniente —Comenzó con monotonía, porque necesitaba sentirse en un lugar seguro como era el desligarse de las emociones, antes de que su rostro neutral se suavizara y abrazara al hombre frente a él—. **rA9**, tenía tanto miedo Hank, me alegro que estés bien.

— _Niño_, lo hiciste bien, todo está bien —Se dejó fundir en el calor que le proporcionaba el androide antes de recordar que Gavin, literalmente, se estaba desangrando en la otra habitación. Maldijo bajo antes de obligarse a separarse, pese a realmente querer consolar a Connor, no era el momento—. Reed se encuentra bastante jodido, será mejor que pidas paramédicos urgentemente —Lo guió hasta el lugar donde fue dejado, no pudo evitar entrar en pánico al ver su cabeza colgar flácidamente entre sus hombros y su pecho quieto, como si no respirase, mientras la sangre se filtra por el suelo. El hombre estaba mortalmente pálido, Hank no pudo evitar pensar en Cole mientras lo observaba la vida escaparse de sus manos, otro hijo más que dejó que se le sea arrebatado. Connor, ajeno al dilema interno del teniente, se precipitó hacia el detective. Lo primero que hizo, tras pedir una ambulancia y la necesidad de paramédicos en su ubicación, fue comprobar sus signos vitales. El Reed había dejado de respirar, el sangrado estaba haciendo que pierda una cantidad peligrosa de sangre y sus restricciones no estaban ayudando. Rápidamente y sin dejarse sobre analizar nada, rompió las esposas (demasiado débiles para un androide diseñado para bloquear androides) y lo recostó en el suelo, mientras le indicaba a Hank que se acercara.

— Teniente —Llamó sin girarse, mientras acomodaba el cuerpo para tener mejor acceso, llevaba sus manos hacia su boca, abriéndola, mientras sus manos se posaban en su caja torácica— ¡Teniente! —Exigió otra vez, sin obtener respuesta, sus movimientos jamás se detuvieron mientras comenzaba la rutina de RCP, pre instalado en su programación— ¡HANK! —El último estallido pareció atraer la atención del nombrado quien vibró en su lugar y se acercó sin saber realmente qué hacer—. Necesito que hagas un torniquete en su herida en la pierna, su pérdida de sangre está al borde de ser peligrosa para su salud —No esperó realmente a que este hiciera lo solicitado, ni siquiera monitoreó que lo haga, sólo se centró en hacer que el corazón de Gavin volviera a latir y que no se muriera, no podía permitirlo. Le rezó a rA9 porque no dejara que sucediera, mientras que sus movimientos se volvieron levemente erráticos, emocionalmente comprometidos, pero sin poder detenerse hasta que los paramédicos llegaran. Mantuvo con vida al hombre hasta que fue corrido por una unidad médica y el detective fue trasladado por los pasillos llenos de agentes hacia la ambulancia que descansaba al final de la calle. Durante una fracción de segundos tras ser quitado del medio y obligado a detener su mecánico movimiento, se quedó observando el lugar vacío antes de volver su visión a Hank, se sentía agobiado con una gran cantidad de emociones que no podía definir y por la mirada que el hombre le estaba entregando, no estaba sólo en su incertidumbre.

.

La escena de crimen fue asegurada, mientras el CSI se encargaba de juntar pruebas y sacar fotos a cada objeto antes de mudarse al recinto, Hank era interrogado por Collins luego de comprobar que no tenía ninguna herida con él y era necesario llevarlo al hospital. Connor, por su parte, se mantuvo en silencio observando cada pequeña cosa del lugar. La sangre fresca de Gavin, cual no se atrevió a tocar y comprobar como haría normalmente, el cuchillo descartado no muy lejos (junto a la cama) con el precinto cortado; podía observar las huellas dactilares tanto de Hank como de Gavin, también de un tercero reconocido como "Matthew Andrews", víctima en el caso que investigaban y con un historial bastante pintoresco de violencia de género. Siguió recorriendo el lugar, observando el cubo de agua y reproduciendo la imagen de Karen ahogando al detective sin poder evitarlo, la cantidad de tiempo mantenido bajo, el suficiente para dejarlo sin aire, pero no tanto como para matarlo o dejarlo inconsistente; la repetición de tortura, una y otra vez. Ni siquiera notó el estremecimiento que recorrió su cuerpo hasta que sintió la mano del teniente sobre su hombro y la pregunta silenciosa de si estaba bien. El mensaje parpadeante y rojo de fallo en su misión primaria de proteger a Gavin Reed se filtró nuevamente en su rostro, un recordatorio constante de su incapacidad como agente. Había _fallado_. Aunque racionalmente no era su culpa y siguiendo este camino, él no tenía que seguir una directiva que ni siquiera sentía como propia, porque él no conocía al hombre como para tener la misma necesidad de lealtad que poseía hacia Anderson (de protección; mantenerlo a salvo, seguro, _querido_). Parpadeó varias veces, intentando que toda falla se eliminase de su visión sin lograrlo, sólo podía mover el mensaje lo más lejos de su perspectiva actual para que no lo molestase. Se movió por la habitación, en necesidad de encontrar algo que hacer, topándose con la chaqueta descartada del detective. Se inclinó para sujetarla, olvidándose que era evidencia, y comprobó esta con cuidado a contra luz. La sangre empapó el cuero sintético arruinándolo por completo, un escaneo preliminar le llevó a notar que mantenía residuos viejos de ADN de otros agentes, incluyendo el mismo Anderson, que se quiso quitar sin lograrlo por completo.

— El detective deberá de conseguir una nueva chaqueta —Agregó innecesariamente mientras observaba la cantidad de veces que fue arreglada, con tal precisión que apenas podría notarse al ojo humano. Se preguntó, brevemente, cuánto tiempo la prenda acompañó al hombre. Apenas tuvo tiempo a analizar más cosas de dicha antes de ser arrebatada, con amabilidad, por el otro humano quien, casi ansiosamente, buscó la etiqueta. Los regordetes dedos trazaron el desgastado trozo de tela sobresaliente donde un corazón casi borrado envuelto en una M se filtraba, incorrecto, colocado por un tercero. Connor frunció sus cejas observando la breve caligrafía, sabía que no era de Hank y menos de Gavin por los informes (raros de ver) a mano que leyó durante su tiempo en DPD; si debía de pensarlo con profundidad, la letra era muy similar (un 79%) a la encontrada en algunas notas del baño del teniente—. ¿Hank?

— El hijo de puta la conservó —Su voz se rompió, cargada de incredulidad y dolor, mientras presionaba la prenda entre sus manos y sentía sus ojos picar con lágrimas no derramadas. Era inconfundible el corazón con el que firmó su ex mujer la chaqueta, había sido realizado con la intención de: "siempre llevarla consigo" cuando se la regaló, la M se Marie y su amor "eterno". La misma maldita chaqueta que colocó en los hombros de aquel malhumorado y roto adolescente, aquella que creyó perdida cuando su vínculo se rompió (¿Por qué cómo podría esta haber sobrevivido tantos años? Y peor aún, ¿Por qué aún querría usarla? Este trapo viejo que lo vinculaba con los Anderson). Sintió algo apretujarse en su pecho, la comprensión de que a pesar de estar arruinada y tener que ser reparada (como se notaba al tacto pese a no ver la falla) aún la mantenían, _aún_ significaba algo. Soltó un resoplido más incrédulo que antes y pasó una de sus manos (manchada con la sangre de Reed) por su rostro—. Dios, bien, maldito infierno.

El androide no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por el desenlace que tuvo la situación, según sus registros el teniente no tenía aprecio por el detective, su investigación previa le llevó a creer que fue a causa de problemas previos personales entre ambos que prohibía una buena convivencia (debido a que los humanos parecían ser incapaces del "profesionalismo" laboral). La chaqueta, que todos los días Gavin utilizaba, acaba de abrir una incógnita gigante en la mente del robot, incapaz de comprender cómo este conocimiento de mantener dicha prenda (presumiblemente datado de un regalo muy viejo que Hank vio que fue entregado o él mismo entregó), pese a verla diariamente, desataba un torrente de emociones que se filtraban tanto corporal como vocalmente del hombre. Las emociones que percibió, tanto de dolor como culpa, fueron envueltas por una tristeza sofocante y también… ¿cariño? ¿anhelo? ¿esperanza? Podría ser cualquiera, sea cual sea, era indudablemente positiva. Su programación social le sugirió consolar al teniente, pero descartó la idea, sintiéndose intruso de arruinar cualquier autodescubrimiento que el adulto tuviera en ese momento. Decidiendo dejarlo sólo con sus propios pensamientos, se conectó a la red del hospital donde fue llevado Reed e intentó descubrir su estado actual, al parecer en el traslado había sufrido un segundo paro respiratorio y fue llevado a la sala de urgencias más cercana, una vez estabilizado, por órdenes de un tercer (omitido su nombre), fue derivado a una clínica privada y muy elitista para su tratamiento. Más allá de un informe que indicaba su situación estable, dicho lugar, no mantenía registro sobre el daño real del humano, curiosamente, todo registro se granulaba cada vez que intentaba ingresar; como su propio registro personal médico, era difícil acceder a cualquier información referente al castaño, cosa que producía malestar en el androide.

— Teniente, se me ha informado que podemos abandonar la escena, si gusta antes de regresar al recinto podemos comprobar el estado de salud del detective —Connor, diplomáticamente, comenzó hablar mientras cruzaba sus brazos tras la espalda. Observó a Hank sobresaltarse, al parecer siendo sacado abruptamente de su propia mente por el comentario, y lo escuchó maldecir por lo bajo algo similar a: "Malditos androides y sus malditos modales", mientras no podía evitar sonreír por el comportamiento del humano. A pesar de no afirmar o negar nada, el adulto comenzó a dirigirse a la salida, aun con la chaqueta ensangrentada en mano. Durante unos momentos, mientras salían del edificio, RK dudó en su siguiente acción, pero sinceramente creía bastante asqueroso que cargara el elemento manchado como si fuera normal; le arrebató la prenda al teniente y antes de que este pudiera decir algo, tomó una de las bolsas marrones de los CSI y la colocó dentro. Posteriormente le entregó un pequeño paquete de toallitas húmedas que había entre los materiales de allí a Anderson, en espera de que limpiara un poco el caos de sus manos. Se preguntó si debería de persuadirlo, primariamente, para ir a su casa y cambiarse ya que había logrado hacer un desastre con su propia ropa… aceptó que sería una pésima idea siquiera intentarlo.

.

La clínica era extremadamente blanca y pulcra, futurista, casi parecía que se ingresaba a un laboratorio o una sala de residencia de día más que un hospital. La recepción apenas tenía gente en espera, los androides que atendían al público parecían sin desviar, que pese a aún no ser un delito conservar tales en estas condiciones, era perturbador de ver tras el movimiento y la lucha constante que realizan los cuatro miembros de Jerico. Connor fue quien tomó la palabra, en especial cuando miradas de disgusto de parte del personal humano se presentaron ante la vista de Hank, claro, no podía culparlos considerando lo desaliñado y lleno de sangre que se encontraba, en especial con su cara de gruñón número tres (cual implicaba generalmente que terminaría bebiendo su peso corporal más tarde). Amablemente, el androide asignado como Anna, le indicó donde se encontraba en detective e informó que ellos habían sido colocados en la lista, privilegiada, de visitantes. Un poco sorprendido, dado que no sabían quién era el que financiaba todo esto, Connor guió al humano por los insípidos y casi aterradores pasillos blancos. Intentó, en el lapso de caminata de tres minutos con ochenta segundos, investigar sobre la familia de Reed o posibles parejas que podrían intentar tender una mano a su ser querido en aprietos; la nada misma fue lo único que obtuvo, todo registro familiar fue simplemente borrado de la existencia, sólo estaba su partida de nacimiento (donde los nombres de sus padres habían sido imposibles de leer) y registros académicos, nada resaltante. Era bastante inquietante saber que prácticamente Gavin era un fantasma en la red, que en la era actual era como si _no existiera_.

Era fácil encontrar el cuarto del detective, no hacía falta buscar el número de habitación o siquiera leer las placas de identificación de los pacientes a cada lado de las puertas, sino que sólo y mínimamente había que seguir los gritos. Sí, al parecer en el lapso de dos horas y quince minutos en los que fue trasladado a esta instalación el hombre ya había recobrado la conciencia. Eso podría ser llamativo si no fuera porque estaba seguro, Connor, que Reed podría mantenerse en pie sólo por pura terquedad (¿y cómo era que tenía esa clase de pensamientos si no conocía al detective íntimamente más que unos cuantos roces en el trabajo? Descartó su duda para más adelante). Pudo escuchar a Hank resoplar y leyó fácilmente como el cuerpo del hombre se relajaba ante esta nueva revelación, al parecer estaba más preocupado por Gavin de lo que ambos querían aceptar (en especial porque Connor estaba comenzando a sentir algo similar a los celos). Apenas se deslizó la puerta abierta, ante su presencia, cuando una de las almohadas –de buena calidad cabe resaltar- voló justo a un lado del hombro izquierdo de Connor y se estrelló con una fuerza sorprendente contra la pared posterior a él. Dentro, se podía observar un androide que hacía de enfermera, desviado por su led que estaba en rojo constante, temeroso arrinconarse y queriendo hacerse lo más pequeño frente a la furia de Reed; el primer instinto de Connor fue proteger a la víctima, en este caso el androide, posándose frente a esta y ocultándola del malhumorado humano. Fue en ese momento que le dio una segunda mirada a Gavin… era extraño por decir algo.

— ¡Vete a la mierda _lata_! —Escupió un muy agitado y adolorido Gavin, mientras sujetaba sus costillas como si fuera la única forma de mantenerlas unidas y su respiración se volvía cada vez más trabajosa. Sus niveles de estrés eran delirantemente altos, era sorprendente que su cerebro simplemente no haya explotado por esto, en especial porque su presión arterial estaba por las nubes. Estaba apenas sentado en la prístina cama del lugar, intentando levantarse pese a tener firmemente vendado su muslo –cual estaba visible bajo los matorrales presentados por la clínica- y manchados por las heridas probablemente recientemente abiertas, que impedía apoyarse en el. Él claramente estaba fuera de sí, una pequeña hilera de sangre recorría la parte interna de su brazo derecho donde una vía intravenosa estuvo colocada –y fue arrancada según la reconstrucción de la escena de Connor-. El resto de los aparatos que habían sido colocados en el cuerpo del detective estaban en el suelo o enredado en su cuerpo. Parecía desorientado, ojos salvajes y vidriosos, posiblemente con fiebre y un escaneo rápido reafirmó aquella teoría. No podía culparlo completamente por su arrebato, despertarse sin saber dónde estaba y ser atendido por un androide cuando uno mismo acaba de atacarte podría ser traumático, eso, de igual modo, no disculpaba su arrebato.

— Detective, recomiendo que se calme. Está a salvo, en un hospital, _nadie_ puede lastimarlo aquí.

— Que te jodan tostadora —Contrario a lo que debía de suceder, las palabras de Connor (como anteriormente sucedió) parecían alterar más al hombre, quien cuadró sus hombros listo para atacar si era necesario. Al parecer, cualquier insinuación de su seguridad sólo lo volvía escéptico, posiblemente creyendo que era una táctica para que bajara la guardia y ser abordado (¿pero por qué necesitaría de tal mecanismo de defensa?). Gavin no tenía intenciones de quedarse en esa prision blanca y mucho menos de ser tocado por androides (o nadie en especial); quería ir a su departamento y lamer sus heridas en soledad, gracias—. Me voy, que se jodan todos.

— Deja de ser un imbécil y recuéstate por el amor a todo lo santo Gavin, no tienes tres años, compórtate —La voz de Hank sobresaltó a todos los presentes, habían olvidado que este estaba en la habitación también. Gavin se erizó, pero no dijo nada, apoyándose más en la cama sin querer rendirse a las demandas del hombre. Anderson rodó sus ojos exasperado, se cruzó de brazos y se quedó esperando, pacientemente y con una mirada de desaprobación marca "papá". La pequeña lucha de territorio entre los dos hombres comenzó entonces, en silencio, retándose a que cualquiera de los dos diga o haga algo más. Connor, por muy interésate que le pareciera todo, tenía otras cosas un poco más apremiantes que acatar y era la desviada aun escondida tras suyo. Ella no presentaba niveles de estrés altos, lo que era un alivio, pero aun parecía realmente renuente a abandonar su pequeño lugar seguro tras el cazador.

» _El señor Reed debe descansar, sus niveles de sangre aún son bajos a pesar de la transfusión de emergencia. Tiene principio de neumonía y debe ser medicado, el estrés adicional a su cuerpo no ayudará a su recuperación_ «La amigable voz del androide invadió la mente de Connor, mientras se giraba para observarla y notar la pequeña aguja en sus manos. Vía intravenosa, eso debía de ser preocupante.

» _Entiendo_ «Respondió» _Lo calmaré para ti_ «Asintió brevemente antes de dirigirse al paciente, quien al verlo acercarse se encogió en su lugar pese a mantener su mirada estoica y gruñir bajo. Era, en términos simples, perturbador como todo era traducido a agresión por parte del humano. Sin esperar permiso, colocó sus manos a cada lado de su cadera y presionó con firmeza, Gavin se retorció y comenzó a maldecir, mientras sus extremidades –torpes- intentaron de golpear al androide. RK800 no se dejó persuadir, con fuerza alzó al hombre hasta sentarlo correctamente sobre el colchón y luego empujó su pecho hasta obligarlo a recostarse.

— ¿¡Qué demonios hijo de puta!? —Exclamó en un silbido agudo debido a la falta de oxígeno proporcionado por el movimiento, jadeó abiertamente e intentó volver a levantarse pese al dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo, como si quemase, negándose a dejarse manipular por una máquina sin sentimientos, mucho menos maltratar por esta. Pero Connor no tenía intenciones de dejarlo salirse con la suya, acomodó al detective en la cama lo suficiente para indicarle a la enfermera que volviera a colocarle la intravenosa, dejando pasar los calmantes junto al suero. Reed luchó, con más ganas cuando fue inmovilizado—. ¡Suéltame! ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Pedazo de mierda! —Gruñó, mordió, pataleó e intentó golpear la cara del cazador de desviados sin obtener una sola victoria. Se sintió débil, inutilizado, mientras intentaba de huir de esta locura. Observó a Hank, rezando porque lo ayude, pero como cada vez en sus sueños, él sólo dejaba que hicieran lo que quisieran con él porque no _importaba_; nunca lo hizo. Sintió como las lágrimas de frustración e impotencia luchaban por salir, pero no dejaría que lo hicieran, nadie lo vería débil otra vez. Gavin sintió cómo su mundo comenzaba a girar, le falta de aire y posiblemente los medicamentos o sólo el cansancio que al fin vino a reclamarlo, quien sabe. Se sintió enfermo, asustado de perder el conocimiento y que hicieran quien sabe qué con su cuerpo, no confiaba en los androides, no podía confiar en Anderson, ya no—. _Detente_.

Connor lo soltó como si el cuerpo del detective quemase, lo último dicho fue apenas un susurro, débil, rogando porque se detenga y a pesar de que lógicamente no estaba haciendo daño al hombre y todo era por su bien, no pudo evitar sentir que estaba mal. Su pequeño desliz de poco ayudó a Reed, quien, a pesar de aliviarse por estar sin el agarre mortal del androide, no pudo moverse mucho antes de desmayarse. El suspiro de alivio de Hank fue aún más molesto para RK, dado que no comprendía porque se sentía tan angustiado por lo sucedido ni porque le dolía su "corazón"; inconscientemente llevó su mano hacia su bomba de thirium. La enfermera tomó la iniciativa a administrarle el medicamento y volviendo a colocar las maquinas donde deberían, tras la conmoción, casi aliviada de que el detective estuviera inconsciente. El castaño, por su parte, dio unos pasos lejos de la cama dejándola trabajar mientras que Anderson observaba al paciente con una mezcla de exasperación, cariño y, nuevamente, anhelo. Se quedaron allí durante un rato, mientras 800 intentaba de descubrir cuáles eran las fallas de la personalidad de Gavin para ser como era, como si tuviera que armar un rompecabezas en su mente. Observó, en ese momento, el tatuaje de su brazo, pese a estar al revés, de un bosque y la luna en este. Curiosa elección. También las diversas cicatrices descoloridas que manchaban su piel, la mayoría lo suficientemente viejas para haber sido ganadas en su juventud, mientras que otras eran bastante recientes datando de apenas unos meses atrás. Algunas eran de armas blancas, otras de elementos a confirmar pero que tenía propias sospechas, la mayoría parecían haber sido ganadas en el campo… ¿pero lo eran? Apenas notó cuando el médico ingresó a darles el parte médico, afirmando sobre su estado de salud y el cómo sabían que Gavin exigiría irse del lugar cuando recobrara la conciencia (y aunque fuera negado, de alguna forma se iría, al parecer ya tenían experiencia en ello en este lugar, lo que volvía la situación aún más confusa para el androide).

— Alguien deberá de quedarse con él, la primera semana es vital para su recuperación, estará bajo medicamentos muy fuertes y se recomienda reposo extremo —Comentó el humano, mientras acomodó sus gafas y miró sin interés a su paciente, casi como si fuera una mancha de barro en su reluciente piso blanco—. Los vendajes deberán de ser cambiados dos veces al día y las heridas limpiadas. Se recomienda una dieta rigurosa con hierro y vitamina... —Continuó y continuó explicando cuales eran los procedimientos, Hank estaba atento a todas las indicaciones, casi como si fuera a ofrecerse. Connor mantuvo su vista en el detective mientras se descargaba archivos y programas para auxiliarlo, dejando que la voz de médico quedara en segundo plano y grabándola de necesitarla. Mientras esto sucedía, notó nuevamente las bolsas oscuras bajo los ojos del hombre, su tez bastante pálida para el color normal de su pigmentación y que tan joven parecía así, dormido, perdido en el mundo. Algo dentro de él se torció ante la mirada y entonces…

— Lo cuidaré.

* * *

**Nota:** Me imagine a Kamski onda: "Mi hermano está herido, pagaré la mejor atención del mundo porque puedo".  
¡Prometo un acercamiento de Gavin y Connor en el próximo cap.! Recuerden, son siete días bajo su cuidado, mínimamente. Tambien tengo una pequeña sorpresa para el próximo Cap.


End file.
